House of Anubis and Glee Crossover
by Sibuna4260
Summary: The Anubis gang goes to Ohio to visit Nina's cousin Finn! Mixed Couples. Please read ;)
1. Spring Break

This is my first crossover! I have had this story for like a year but haven't done anything about it. I added season 3 and season 4 people so yah. Below are the names of people who are going to be in the story and then an authors note. Enjoy ;) And also I just realized both of these shows are on the same night and I'm doing a crossover... AWESOME!

Characters/Couples

Glee House Of Anubis

Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson Nina Martin/Fabian Rutter

Quinn Fabray/Sam Evans Amber Millington/Alfie Lewis

Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson Patricia Williamson/Eddie Miller Brittany Pierce/Artie Abrams Mara Jaffray/Mick Campbelle

Puck/Santana Lopez Joy Mercer

Tina Cohen-Chang/Mike Chang Jerome Clarke Mercedes Jones Trudy

Marley Rose/Jake Puckerman

Kitty Wilde/Ryder Lynn

Sugar Motta/Rory Flanagan

Joe Hart

Wade Adams

Brittany Pierce/Santana Lopez(later)

**Author's Note: Nina and Fabian didn't break up. Mick's dad didn't get relocated to Australia so Mick and Mara didn't break up. Alfie and Amber never broke up and Amber is happy Alfie is her boyfriend. Joy still sort of likes Fabian but has come to the conclusion that she can't come between Fabina, though Nina doesn't know that yet. And I MIGHT make Jara and Moy LATER! I prob will but I'd like Mickra for A LITTLE BIT! Quinn and Sam didn't break up. Brittany and Artie didn't break up. Puck and Santana got together because they really liked each other(again). Don't worry, I'll make Brittana happen soon! Also...Rachel and Finn are engaged. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Glee... if I did things wouldn't be going the way they are **

**At House Of Anubis**

**Nina's Pov**

Tomorrow I'll be going to Lima, Ohio to visit my cousin, Finn and my Aunt Carol for Spring Break. Aunt Carol married this guy named Burt Hummel and he has a son named Kurt. I invited everyone in the house and so far only Mara's parents are letting her come. "Niiiiinnna!" Amber yelled as she came running into our room. "What?" I asked as I finished zipping up my last suitcase. I said "By the way. You know my name only has 2 sylables" Amber completely ignored me and screamed "My dad said I could come with you to Ohio!" and then she did a little dance. I began claping because she got to come with me but then her dance was getting old "Amber...Calm down" I said and stopped her little dance. Then Fabian, Mick, Eddie, Jerome and Alfie came into the room. "What's up guys?" I asked. Fabian said "Oh nothing...just that we can all come with you to Ohio" he said in a casual voice. A big smile came upon my face. "SHUT UP!" Amber yelled. "Yeah, it's true" they said. "Awesome! Now we only need to hear from Patricia and Joy" I said. Mara walked in and said "Hey, everyone" she gave Mick a kiss and then sat down. "So...what time are we gonna have to leave tomorrow?" Mara asked. I said "5 A.M" everyone's jaws dropped down and yelled "5 A.M!?" I nodded. "SUPPER'S READY!" Trudy yelled and we all ran downstairs. As we sat down at the table I asked "So, Patricia, Joy. Have your parents said you could come with me to Ohio?" and Patricia said "Oh, yah. They said that it's totally fine" and Joy said "I haven't heard from my parents yet" and then Jerome said "We have to leave the house at 5 A.M!" and I started laughing as everyone groaned. "Why are you laughing?" Mara asked. "We're not leaving the house at 5 A.M. Our flight leaves at 5 A.M. We'd have to leave the house at like 3:30 A.M" and I started laughing again and then saying "We'd have to wake up at like 2 in the morning" and I continued laughing as everyone glared at me. "Okay. Why are you all glaring at me? You guys do know that you can catch up on sleep on the plane ride because the plane ride is like 9 hours" Alfie then screamed "A 9 hour plane ride?" "AT LEAST YOU CAN CATCH UP ON SLEEP!" I yelled back. Fabian then asked "What time would we arrive in Ohio?" "9 A.M" then Mick said "But that would only be a 4 hour plane ride" but then Mara said "It's the time zones. We're 5 hours ahead of them so by the time we've been on the plane for 5 hours, there it would be the time we left here. So add 4 more hours to the plane ride, add 4 more hours to the time in Ohio- I don't know what I'm saying" and we all laughed. Patricia said "Time travel is confusing" and Amber screamed "We're going back in time?!" and Alfie said "That'd be awesome! But no, sweetie, we're not time traveling" and Patricia said "Yeah, Ams. I meant to say the time zones are confusing, especially when you go to a different time zone. You could leave at like 9 in the morning and go to a place that by the time you get there, it's the same time as it was when you left. Or you could get to a place and realize you lost a day of your life. Or you could get to a place and realize you went back in time a day" "Patricia...it's still confusing" Amber said. _Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! _"Sorry. That's my parents" Joy said as she got up and went out of the room. A few minutes later she walked in and sat down. "What did your parents say, Joy?" Fabian asked. "I can't come with you guys" she said then pouted. I had a sly smile on my face. I tried to hide it my small smile. The only person who noticed it was Amber. She leaned over and whispered in my ear "Why are you happy Joy's not coming?" "Because...listen. Don't get me wrong. I love Joy. It's just that she likes Fabian and has been trying to steal him from me. I'm just glad I can have a vacation where I don't have to worry that Fabian's gonna ditch me for Joy" she then yelled "Fabian would never leave you! He loves you!" everyone then turned their heads towards me and Amber. Fabian then asked me worriedly "Why did Amber say that? What are you worried about? Like she said, I would never leave you. I lo-" I cut him off saying "My cousins' 2 friends, Santana and Brittany kinda like throw themselves at any guy they see. So I was telling Amber how I was worried about how they would to Fabian" everybody nodded. Amber had a confused look on her face. When nobody was looking I gave her a look saying 'Just go along with it' and she nodded. It's not like it was a lie, Santana and Brittany do that but now they both have boyfriends soooo. We went back to eating supper. Joy's phone rang again and she went into the other room to take the call. She came back in and said "Well, you guys know how my parents won't let me come with you guys. Well, they said I can come a little later in the vacation!" Great!(Note sarcasm)

**Back in Ohio at the Hummel-Hudson resident**

**Finn's Pov**

Tomorrow my cousin, Nina, and her friends from England are coming for Spring Break! I haven't seen Nina since mom and Burt's wedding. "Finn?" Rachel said. "Yeah?" I said. "Why are you looking at a photo album?" she asked me. "I'm remembering times me and Nina had as kids" I said. Rachel came and sat down next to me. She pointed at a picture of 8 year old me and 6 year old Nina waving to the camera from on top of a rock at the beach and said "Oh that's cute!" then she pointed at the 2 pictures of me and Nina having a dance contest and started laughing. I laughed too as I remembered when those pictures were taking. She always beat me when we had a dance contest...also she's really good at dancing anyway because she took dance when she was little, as well as gymnastics. Rachel said "You miss her don't you?" I nodded. "When was the last time you saw her?" "The Hudson-Hummel wedding" "Ohh. When was the last time you saw her before that?" "A lot. She lived in Ohio, right outside of Lima so I saw her all the time. But then she got the scholarship to England and I don't really see her. When she was back last summer her and Gran took a trip to L.A" "Oh. I met her at the wedding. She's really nice. Me and the other girls really hit it off with her" I smiled at that. I said "We were there for each other when my dad died and her parents died. She was the one there for me the most when my dad died. And when her parents died, I returned the favor and was the one there for her the most" Rachel then gave me a sympathetic look when I talked about my dad. Kurt and Blaine then came in through the front door, laughing. Kurt kept yelling/laughing "NO! Not in a million years would I do that!" and Blaine kept yelling/laughing "Oh! Just let me do it! It'll be fun!" I asked "What does Blaine want Kurt to let Blaine do that Kurt will never do in a million years? And why is it funny?" and then Kurt said "Blaine wants me to let him ask out one of Nina's friends as a joke. It's funny but it's just cruel!" and Rachel asked "Wait her guy-friends or her girl-friends?" and Blaine said "Both" and Rachel said "Huh?" and Blaine said "For a joke. I'll go down the line of girls. And then when I finish the girls. I'll ask the guys...as a joke. They'd think I mistaked them for a girl and they'd probably say-" then Kurt said this with him "'I'm a guy!'" and then Kurt finished the sentence for Blaine "And then Blaine'd say 'I know...I'm gay'" and then we all start laughing. I say "Kurt just do it! Just let Blaine do the joke!" and Kurt said "But it's cruel!" Rachel said "Yeah...it is-" and started laughing too. I can't wait for my cousin to get here

**Next day at 3 A.M**

**Nina's Pov**

It was 3 A.M and we were getting our stuff downstairs. "Ohh...Why are we up so early?!" Amber complained. I am now fully agrovated as everyone is complaing. I then yell "HEY! This is the price you pay for going to another country! You have to wake up! I told you guys to go to sleep early! When we get on the plane, you'll have 9 hours to catch up on your damn sleep!" everyone was now taken aback. Jerome then said "Never thought I'd see the day where Nina Martin- the goody two-shoes of the house- yell and say a bad word!" and started clapping with Alfie, Mick, Eddie and Patricia. "Haha" I said sarcasticaly. Trudy then rushed in saying "Oh...my lovelys will be gone. What will I do?" and she started giving us all a hug. _Beep Beep_ and there's our taxies. "There's your taxies. Oh...goodbye my lovelys" Trudy said and gave us a hug again. Joy then came downstairs and said "Bye guys! Have fun! I'll see you some time next week when I get there!" and Patricia and Mara gave her a hug. We went into the 4 taxies (Me and Fabian in one, Amber and Alfie in another, Mara & Mick in another, and Patricia, Eddie and Jerome in another) when we got to the airport, we got on the plane and sat with the same person who we shared a taxi with. Me and Fabian were in row 5 on the right(me in the isle seat and him in the window seat. Amber and Alfie were across from us(Amber-isle and Alfie-window), Mara and Mick behind us(Mara-window and Mick-isle) and Patricia and Eddie across from Mara and Mick(Patricia-window and Eddie-isle) and Jerome in front of Alfie and Amber with a cute girl he's trying to flirt with.. The announcer said "Please make sure your seatbelts are buckled. We are going to get the engine started and take off to Ohio. Have a nice flight" YAY! We are lifting off. It feels like a rollercoaster ride! I look at Amber and she looks like she's freaking out. Amber is probably leaving nail marks into Alfie's arm because of how tight she was clutching him. I whispered to Amber "Ambs...calm down! It's not like it's your first time on a plane" and she looked at me with a sad face. I said "OMG! You've never been on a plane before?! But you've been to Spain, Madrid, London, New Zealand?" "It was a jet that didn't even feel like it was moving! But this! This feels scary!" "Amber, you'll be okay! ALFIE! KEEP YOUR GIRLFRIEND CALM, OKAY?!" Alfie nodded and pulled Amber into his arms and whispered some soothing things for her. Awwww they're so adorable. I look behind me and find Mick asleep and Mara reading, and Patricia and Eddie fell asleep next to each other. Awww. I looked at Fabian and he looked tired. So, I snuggled into him and we both fell asleep.

**Let me know what you guys think! :)**


	2. Arrival

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy. BTW in case the character count at the beginning of last chapter was confusing... It's every teen from both shows! Well not EVERY teen from Glee... or HOA. The couples are Finchel, Fabina, Klaine, Quam, Peddie, Amfie, Mickra, Tike, Jarley, Pucktana, Bartie, Sugory, Kyder and later Brittana, Jara and Moy ;) btw Santana is not 100% gay, she's bisexual (just for the story tho)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or House of Anubis :(**

**Finn's Pov**

Me and Kurt were at the airport waiting for Nina and her little British friends to come off the airplane. We brought along not only Rachel and Blaine, but the entire glee club. Puck and Santana were missing. When they came back they looked a little messed up. Jake asked "What were you doing, big bro?" Puck just rolled his eyes and said "Nothing you need to know, little bro" Brittany went up to Santana and said "Sannie, where were you?" Santana said in her sweet voice that is only meant for Brittany and Puck "Nowhere Britt-Britt" Brittany nodded and walked towards Artie and sat on his lap. Sugar squeeled "I can't wait to meet your cousin, Finn! And she's bringing friends from England! That's so cool! I love England!" and Tina agrees and says "Yea I've always wanted to go to England! Now I'm meeting British people!" everyone nodded. Rachel says "Who remembers Nina from the Hudson-Hummel wedding? Not everyone met her" Quinn said "I remember her. She's very sweet" Brittany said "I'm her friend on facebook!" Ryder asked "Really?" "Yup!" we laughed. Kurt said "I've only met her at the wedding and I can't wait to take her shopping!" Rachel said "Yes we need to take the girls shopping!" the girls nodded. Sam asked "We don't have to go right?" Quinn rubbed his shoulder and said "No, sweetie" I just noticed that all the couples were like hugging or something. Mercedes said "Why do I feel like I live in couples-ville?" we all laughed. "FINN!" I hear someone yell. I turn around and I see Nina and her friends getting off the plane.

**3rd person's pov**

Nina ran to Finn and they shared a big hug. When they pulled apart Kurt said "What about me?" Nina squeeled "Kurt!" and gave him a big hug. Rachel asked "Remember me?" and Nina said "Of course!" and hugged her. Then Brittany got up and said "Facebook buddies!" and Nina said "Facebook buddies!" and hugged too. The Anubis gang walked her and Patricia said sarcastically "Thanks for leaving us!" Nina turned and said "I'm sorry!" and Amber squeeled "Who wants to take me shopping?!" and Kurt, Mercedes and Wade/Unique said "I do!" "YAY!" she clapped. Finn said let me introduce you guys. This is my fiance, Rachel-"

"Fiance?!" Nina interupted.

"Uhmm yea... Did I forget to tell you that?"

"Uhh yea!"

Rachel said "We just told everyone last week"

Nina said "Well I'm happy for you guys!" and gave them both a hug.

Finn continued introducing people. He pointed to people as he said their name and they waved, "My step-brother Kurt, his boyfriend Blaine. Santana and her boyfriend Puck, his little half bro Jake, his girlfriend Marley, Kitty and her boyfriend Ryder, Tina and her boyfriend Mike, Quinn and her boyfriend Sam, Rory and his girlfriend Sugar, Brittany and her boyfriend Artie, Mercedes, Joe and Wade"

Nina introduced her friends, pointing to them as she went and them waving, "This is my boyfriend Fabian, my bestie Amber and her boyfriend Alfie, Jerome, Mara and her boyfriend Mick, Eddie and his girlfriend Patricia, and Joy will be here in a few days" everyone nodded. Finn said "Mom and Burt are home waiting for you. We set up the basement, do you think the 9-"

"10 soon"

"The 10 of you can handle sharing a room together?" they all nodded. Kurt says "We will all be hanging in the basement!" everyone laughed. Rachel says "Most of us all took different cars, so you guys will have to split up and some of us will take your luggage while some of us take you guys" Blaine says "Let's get you guys to the house then we can all go bowling or something to bond!" Alfie says "Bowling?! Will there be pizza?!" Marley says "I don't know, probably" and then all head out to the parking lot.

**I finally finished this chapter! I didn't know what to write but I think I did good! I wrote this in like an hour! Please review! I might lose power so don't freak out if i don't update soon! :)) xx**


	3. The Plan

**I'm so sorry! I lost power! And internet. And heat :( IM SO COLD! I got my power back yesterday but I didn't really know what to write but I do now! This chapter will be full of surprises ;)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own HOA or Glee... wish I did tho**

***2 days later, at the airport in England***

**Joy's Pov**

I was getting ready to board the plane that takes me to America! I'm so excited! And even though me and Nina are friends, I can tell she still holds a grudge from last year. Well either that or she thinks I still like Fabian. But I don't! I'm sooo over him! He's prefect for Nina! But can you keep a secret? I like Mick. And me and him kissed the night before they all left. He even told me he likes me! I feel bad, I don't want to ruin Mickra. I mean Mick said he still loves Mara, but he's starting to like me! But have you seen the way Mara and Jerome look at each other? Well, how Jerome looks at Mara? I know Mara likes him, maybe just a little bit, because she told me she's just confused about her feelings for Jerome, as she loves Mick but she loves her friendship with Jerome. I got a text from Patricia saying _Text me when your plane lands and me, Eddie, Jerome, Mara and Mick will come get you_

I text back _kk_

They call my plane and I board it.

***At the airport in Ohio***

**Still Joy's Pov**

Once my plane landed I texted Patricia. Once I get my luggage, I head out to the lobby and I see them all standing there. Wow that was fast. Mara and Patricia run up to hug me. I hug them back. I see Mick looking at me. He comes up and says, very awkwardly "How's it going, Joy?"

"Good, what about you?" I asked

Everyone noticed the awkward tension and were a bit confused by it, especially Mara. As we were walking out Jerome walked up to me and asked in a low voice "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That awkward exchange between you and Mick"

"Oh, I like him, and I guess he likes me too because he kissed me before you guys left, but he loves Mara"

"Oh"

"Hey, I know you like Mara, and she's confused too"

"Really?"

"Yea. Okay so you like Mara, I like Mick, I have a plan for us to get them"

"Okay, what?"

"We date"

"WHAT?!"

"Okay hear me out. They'll get jealous for sure. Both Mick and Mara are confused about how they feel about you and me. But seeing us date will give them a bang of jealousy. And they'll break up and boom, Jara and Moy"

"Jara? Moy?"

"Jerome plus Mara, Jara. Mick plus Joy, Moy. Perfection"

"Okaaayyy. But anyway good plan. It'll be sure to work"

We high five. But then I grab hold of his hand. He asks me "What are you doing?"

"If we are going to pretend to date then we should make it look real"

He groaned and sighed "Fine"

"Don't be so grouchy" he glared at me.

We got into the car and there wasn't enough room. Eddie said "I guess we didn't think this through"

Mick said "How about Mara sits on my lap?" Mara nodded and smiled at Mick, then kissed his cheek. Me and Jerome looked at each other. Patricia said "Yea" she then looked at me and saw that my hand was intertwined with Jerome's.

"What is that?" she pointing at mine and Jerome's hands.

Jerome said 'We're dating now" I saw Mick stare daggers at Jerome, and I could see Mara's face drop. Haha, plan is already working.

**That's it! Sorry it's short! If you want me to update soon, PLEASE REVIEW! I've only gotten 1 review so far, C'MON PLEASE! Your reviews keep me going. I feel like no one is reading this story. **


	4. Breakups and New Relationships

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or House Of Anubis**

**Mick's Pov**

I can't believe Joy would go out with _Jerome_. I mean he's a nice guy and all(not really) but it's like she said she liked me! But then again, like why should I care? I'm in love with Mara. And it's pretty noticeable that Jerome likes Mara. I'm so confused.

**Mara's Pov**

I can't believe Jerome would go out with Joy. I mean she's my friend, but like she knows I'm confused on my feelings for Jerome, and its obvious he likes me! But you know what? Like why should I care? I'm in love with Mick. Okay I'm so confused.

We are riding back to Finn's house and I'm sitting on Mick's lap. I can feel Jerome and Joy glaring at me and Mick.. Okay why? I look at them and say "What?" Joy said "Oh nothing. I just can believe you stole my necklace..." I looked down and saw I was wearing a One Direction necklace.

"Huh?" I ask

"That's my necklace. Yours is the red one, the purple one is mine"

ohhhh yea. I tell Joy "Sorry. Want it back?"

"Give it to me later" and she smiles.

We arrive at Finn's house. All of Finn and Kurt's friends were there, again. Okay do they like live there or something? Marley told me yesterday that they don't always hang out at Finn's house but since we were all there, they are. We introduce them to Joy, and Joy to them.

Nina says "Why are Joy and Jerome holding hands?"

Joy says "Well, we're dating" and her and Jerome share a smile. Ugh, really? I thought he liked me! Wait Mara, snap out of it, you love Mick! Okay fine, I like Jerome. But I really do love Mick.

After a while of just hanging out Mick pulls me aside and says "Mara I need to tell you something"

He looks really guilty. "What is it baby?" I ask. He looks even more guilty, okay now Im worried.

He sighs and says "I kissed Joy"

I can feel the tears coming. I whisper "What?"

"I'm so sorry. It was before we came here"

"I can't believe this"

"I'm really sorry. You know I love you"

"I'm not so sure anymore"

"Listen. I'm in love with you. Kissing Joy was a huge mistake"

"Tell me the truth"

"That is the truth"

"No, do you like her?"

"... As a friend"

"Mick?"

"Maybe. I don't know! But all I do know is that I love you"

We stood in silence for a while. He said "It's really obvious that Jerome likes you"

"I know"

"Now it's you turn. Tell me the truth. Do you like him?"

"No... I don't know. Maybe. Fine, I might like him a little bit, but I do love you"

"I know you love me"

We stand in silence for a little while longer. I say "Even though we love each other, we both like someone else. They say that when you like two people at the same time, to chose the second one, because if you really loved the first one, you never would've fallen for the second one" he looks at me.

He says "Maybe I don't want the second one"

"Mick... Can't you see? Joy and Jerome don't like each other? I just realized this literally 2 seconds ago, they like us, they know that we're confused, so they pretend to date just to get us jealous, so we'll go out with them"

"Wow. But it's working isn't it?"

"Yeah"

"Should we break up?"

"I don't want to"

"Me neither"

"But maybe we should. Try things out with Joy and Jerome?"

"And if things don't work out?"

"We can date again, I guess... But I think things will work out"

"Me too"

"Sooo.. Is this it for us?" I ask. He nods and he gives me a hug. I should be sad about breaking up, and I am, but I really want to go run to Jerome and we can hug and live happily ever after.. And I can be a bridesmaid at Mick and Joy's wedding. After we pull away from the hug he wipes away the single tear that escaped my eye. "Don't you ever forget me.. Or us" I say. He says "Mara, we'll be going to the same school for the next year" I roll my eyes. He says "But I could never forget you, or us. Don't you forget either"

"I won't. I'll always love you"

"I'll always love you too" and he kisses my cheek.

We walk back into the living room and say "We just broke up" everybody gasps and Amber screams "WHAT?!" I see Jerome and Joy smile and give each other a high five. Woowww. They really are fake dating. Joy says "Me and Jerome just broke up too"

Quinn says "Okay... Who else is confused?" Everyone raises their hand except for me, Mick, Joy and Jerome.

Jerome says "You see... I like Mara, Joy likes Mick. Mick and Mara love each other but like us back. Me and Joy fake date and make these two incredibly jealous and they break up and come crawling to us" everyone nods.

Mick says sarcastically "Great plan, man" But then he says in a normal voice "But it worked" Joy walks up to Mick and they hug. Awwwww. Okay call me crazy for seeing my ex that i just broke up with and that I still love hug my best friend and 'aww'ing.

Sugar exclaims "Who wants to have a talent show?!" All of Finn's friends say "I do!" Oh yeah, they're all in Glee Club together. Santana says "Okay... let's o different days. Day 1- Girls VS Boys" and they all nod. Puck asks "What about you Britts?"

Eddies defends himself "I'm not a Britt"

Patricia says "Well techniacally you are because your dad is our British principal"

Eddie sighs "Fine, I'm British but I don't have the accent" everyone laughs.

Nina says "Well I'm not British" and everyone laughs again.

**Next Chapter Jara will get together. It'll be after the girls vs boys competition. I already have ideas for the songs but if you have any songs you'd like anybody to sing later, please review. **

**The Talent Show Days-**

**Girl VS Boys**

**Dedicate to someone you love/Solos**

**Duets/Love Songs**

**Friendships**

**So if you have any song suggestions for any of those days please review saying the song and the people singing ;)**


	5. Talent Show: Day 1 Girls VS Guys

**This chapter is Day 1 of the talent show, so this chapter will just be the Boys VS Girls! :)**

**Disclaimer- Don't own HOA, Glee, Tell Him by Glee Cast, DNA by Little Mix, Everything About You by One Direction, or Truly, Madly, Deeply by One Direction.**

**Marley's Pov**

So me and the other girls were sitting in a circle in the backyard trying to come up with 2 songs to sing for the Girls VS Boys competition part of the talent show.

"We should do Tell Him!" Brittany says.

"Ooohh I love that song!" me and Amber say at the same time.

"Who should sing it?" Quinn asks.

"Obviously Brittany. She's the only one that could pull it off. But it should be like a duet with someone, someone who had a strong voice but not too strong, like sweet" Santana says.

"I think Marley should" Kitty says.

"Thanks Kitty" I say. She just gives me a small smile.

"Okay so what about the second song?" Tina asks.

"It should be DNA by Little Mix" Patricia says.

"Ooohh I like it!" Santana and Kitty exclaim.

"Who should sing in it?" Tina asks.

"Obviously Santana and Rachel cuz they can get those high notes, and maybe Kitty since she has a strong voice, like Santana and we need someone with a soft voice, maybe Quinn" Sugar says.

"Do any of you guys wanna sing?" Mercedes asks Nina, Amber, Mara, Patricia and Joy.

"I don't know, maybe" Mara shyly says.

"Sing for us, girl" Unique says.

"What should I sing?" Mara asks.

"Sing the pre-chorus of the song DNA" Rachel says.

She sings it and she's a really good singer!

"You should totally sing, Mara! You, me, Santana and Quinn! It'll be perfect!" Rachel exclaims.

"Okay so we have our songs!" Amber squeals.

We all go sit in front of the porch(that's where we'll be singing), on the grass.

The guys come out and Finn says "Okay who's going first?"

"Well you should cuz you're already on the 'stage'" Santana says.

"Okay fine, Satan" Sam says.

"The first song is 'Everything About You' by One Direction" Jake says as he winks at me. I feel my heart flutter. He knows that that's my favorite song from 'Up All Night'

**(A/N: When they are singing it'll be in italics)**

_[Puck]_  
_You know I've always got your back, girl_  
_So let me be the one you come running to, running to, r-r-running_  
_I see it's just a matter of fact, girl_  
_You just call my name_  
_I'll be coming through, coming through, I'll keep coming_

_[Ryder]_  
_On the other side of the world, it don't matter_  
_I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two_  
_I still feel it every time_  
_It's just something that you do_  
_Now ask me why I want to_

_[ALL]_  
_It's everything about you, you, you_  
_Everything that you do, do, do_  
_From the way that we touch, baby_  
_To the way that you kiss on me_  
_It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_  
_The way you make it feel, new, new, new_  
_Like every party is just us two_  
_And there's nothing I could point to_  
_It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_  
_Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_  
_It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)_  
_It's everything about you_

_[Rory]_  
_Yes, I like the way you smile with your eyes_  
_Other guys see it but don't realize that it's m-my loving_  
_There's something about your laugh that it makes me wanna have to_  
_There's nothing funny so we laugh at n-n-nothing_

_[Artie]_  
_Every minute's like the last so let's just take it real slow_  
_Forget about the clock that's tick-tick-ticking_

_[Finn]_  
_I still feel it every time_  
_It's just something that you do_  
_Now ask me why I want to_

_[ALL]_  
_It's everything about you, you, you_  
_Everything that you do, do, do_  
_From the way that we touch, baby_  
_To the way that you kiss on me_  
_It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_  
_The way you make it feel, new, new, new_  
_Like every party is just us two_  
_And there's nothing I could point to_  
_It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_  
_Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_  
_It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)_  
_It's everything about you_

_[Jake]_  
_And you have always been the only one I wanted_  
_And I wanted you to know without you I can't face it_

_[Mike & Sam]_  
_All we wanna have is fun_  
_But they say that we're too young_  
_Let them say what they want_

_[ALL]_  
_It's everything about you, you, you_  
_Everything that you do, do, do_  
_From the way that we touch, baby_  
_To the way that you kiss on me_  
_It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_  
_It's everything that you do, do, do_  
_Like every party is just us two_  
_And there's nothing I could point to_

_[ALL]_  
_It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_  
_Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_  
_It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)_  
_It's everything about you_

Me and the other clap.

Jerome walks over to Mara and says "Mara, will you go out with me"

Mara nods and says "Yes!" and he pulls her up and spins her around. Jerome walks back to the stage.

"This song is definitely dedicated to our girlfriends" Fabian says.

I smile really big and I look at Kitty(who was sitting right next to me) and she was smiling really big too.

_[Finn]  
__Am I asleep, am I awake, or somewhere in between?_  
_I can't believe that you are here and lying next to me_  
_Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined?_  
_Like branches on a tree, or twigs caught on a vine?_

_[Sam]  
__Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss_  
_And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this,_  
_I'm just the underdog who finally got the girl_  
_And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world_

_[Fabian]  
|__Truly, madly, deeply, I am_  
_Foolishly, completely falling_  
_And somehow you kicked all my walls in_  
_So baby, say you'll always keep me_  
_Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you_  
_In love with you_

_[Artie]  
__Should I put coffee and granola on a tray in bed_  
_And wake you up with all the words that I still haven't said?_  
_And tender touches, just to show you how I feel_  
_Or should I act so cool like it was no big deal?_

_[Jake]  
__Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this_  
_I'll put this day back on replay and keep reliving it_  
_'Cause here's the tragic truth if you don't feel the same_  
_My heart would fall apart if someone said your name_

_[Fabian, Mick, Eddie, Alfie and Jerome]  
__And truly, madly, deeply, I am_  
_Foolishly, completely falling_  
_And somehow you kicked all my walls in_  
_So baby, say you'll always keep me_  
_Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you_

_[Blaine & Kurt(Joe)]  
__I hope I'm not a casualty,_  
_I hope you won't get up and leave_  
_May not mean that much to you_  
_But to me it's everything, (everything)_

_[All(Artie and Jake)]  
__Truly, madly, deeply, I am_  
_Foolishly, completely falling_  
_And somehow you kicked all my walls in_  
_So baby, say you'll always keep me_  
_Truly, madly, crazy deeply in love (in love) with you (with you),_  
_In love (in love) with you (with you)_  
_In love (in love) with you (with you)_

_[Finn]_  
_With you, oh!_

Me and my other girlfriends all walked up to our boyfriends and hugged them.

"That was amazayn" Sugar exclaims.

"Yea, it was beautiful" I say.

Jake smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"Okay girls, let's do our songs!" Unique says.

"Yea you can make out with your boyfriends later" Mercedes says.

We all go on the stage while the guys go sit on the grass.

**3rd Person Pov**

The girls started singing-

_**Marley:**_  
_I know something about love_

_**Brittany:**_  
_You've gotta want it bad_

_**Marley:**_  
_If that guy's got into your blood_

_**Brittany:**_  
_Go out and get him_

_**Brittany and Marley with Girls harmonizing:**_  
_If you want him to be (Do, do, do, do, do, do)_  
_The very part of you (Do, do, do, do, do, do)_  
_Makes you want to breathe(Do, do, do, do, do, do)_  
_Here's the thing to do (Do, do, do, do, do, do)_

_**All:**_  
_Tell him that_  
_You're never gonna leave him_  
_Tell him that_  
_You're always gonna love him_  
_Tell him, tell him, tell him,_  
_Tell him right now_

_**Brittany:**_  
_I know something about love_

_**Marley:**_  
_You gotta show it and_  
_Make him see the moon up above_

_**Brittany and Marley (Girls):**_  
_Reach out and get him_

_**Brittany and Marley with Girls harmonizing**_  
_If you want him to be (Do, do, do, do, do, do)_  
_Always by your side (Do, do, do, do, do, do)_  
_If you want him to (Do, do, do, do, do, do)_  
_Only think of you (Do, do, do, do, do, do)_

_**All:**_  
_Tell him that_  
_You're never gonna leave him_  
_Tell him that_  
_You're always gonna love him_  
_Tell him, tell him, tell him,_  
_Tell him right now_

_**Brittany with Girls harmonizing:**_  
_Ever since the world began_  
_It's been that way for man_  
_And women were created_

_**Marley with Girls harmonizing:**_  
_To make love their destiny_  
_Then why should true love be_  
_So complicated_  
_Oh, yeah!_

_**Brittany and Marley (Girls):**_  
_Oh! (Ah)_  
_I know something about love (Ah)_  
_You gotta take his hand (Ah)_  
_Show him what the world is made of (Ah)_  
_One kiss will prove it_

_**Brittany and Marley with Girls harmonizing:**_  
_If you want him to be_  
_Always by your side_  
_Take his hand tonight_  
_Swallow your foolish pride_  
_**:**_  
_Tell him that_  
_You're never gonna leave him_  
_Tell him that_  
_You're always gonna love him_

_**All(Marley):**_  
_Tell him, tell him, tell him,_  
_Tell him right now (Oh, you have to tell him now!)_  
_Tell him that_  
_You're never gonna leave him (Oh, yeah!)_  
_Tell him that_  
_You're always gonna love him (Yeah!)_  
_Tell him, tell him, tell him,_  
_Tell him right now_  
_(Girl, you gotta tell him right now!)_  
_Tell him that_  
_You're never gonna leave him (Oh, yeah!)_  
_Tell him that_  
_You're always gonna love him (Yeah!)_  
_Tell him, tell him, tell him,_  
_Tell him right now_  
_(Just take his hand in yours and tell him!)_  
_Tell him, tell him, tell him,_  
_Tell him right now_  
_(Just take his hand in yours and tell him!)_  
_Tell him, tell him, tell him,_

_**All:**_  
_Tell him right now_

They all broke out laughing.

"Here's our second song, that the girlfriends might want to dedicate to their boyfriends" Mercedes said.

_[Rachel]  
__Does he tell you he loves you_  
_When you least expect it_  
_Does he flutter your heart_  
_When he kisses your neck_

_[Santana]  
__No scientist or biology_  
_It's obvious, when he's holding me_  
_It's only natural_  
_That I'm so affected, ooh_

_[Quinn]  
__And my heart won't beat again_  
_If I can't feel him in my veins_  
_No need to question_  
_I already know_

_[All]  
__It's in his DNA, D-D-DNA_  
_It's in his DNA_  
_And he just takes my breath away_  
_B-b-breath away, I feel it every day_  
_And that's what makes a man_  
_Not hard to understand, perfect in every way_  
_I see it in his face, nothing more to say_  
_It's in his D-D-DNA_

_[Kitty]  
__It's the brown in his eyes_  
_That helps me see the future_  
_Fingerprints that leave me covered for days_  
_Yeah, hey, yeah_

_[Santana and Kitty]  
__Now I don't have any first degree_  
_But I know what he does to me_  
_No need to work it out_

_[Santana]  
__It's so familiar, ohh_

_[Mara]  
__And my heart won't beat again_  
_If I can't feel him in my veins_  
_No need to question_  
_I already know_

_[All]  
__It's in his DNA, D-D-DNA_  
_It's in his DNA_  
_And he just takes my breath away_  
_B-b-breath away, I feel it every day_  
_And that's what makes a man_  
_Not hard to understand, perfect in every way_  
_I see it in his face, nothing more to say_  
_It's in his D-D-DNA_

_[Santana]  
__It's all about his kiss_  
_Contaminates my lips_  
_Our energy connects_  
_It's simple genetics_  
_I'm the X to his Y_  
_It's the color of his eyes_  
_He can do no wrong_  
_No, he don't need to try_

_[Santana and Rachel]  
__Made from the best_  
_He passes all the tests_  
_Got my heart beating fast_  
_It's cardiac arrest_

_[Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Kitty]  
__He's from a different strain_  
_That science can't explain_  
_I guess, that's how he's made_  
_In his D-D-DNA_

_[All]  
__It's in his DNA, D-D-DNA_  
_It's in his DNA_  
_And he just takes my breath away_  
_B-b-breath away, I feel it every day_  
_And that's what makes a man, what makes a man_  
_Not hard to understand, to understand_  
_Perfect in every way in every way_  
_I see it in his face, in his face_  
_Nothing more to say, nothing more to say_  
_It's in his D-D-DNA_

**Well that's it ;)  
Next chapter is the solos! Please review if you have any ideas for ANYONE to sing! I really need ideas!  
Oh and is anyone even reading this?**


	6. Talent Show: Day 2 Solos

**Here's the solo part of the competition. Remember not everyone has to sing a solo. Some people dedicated their solo to their boyfriend/girlfriend! Next chapter will be duets between couples.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA, Glee or any of the songs :(**

***The Next Day*  
3rd Person's Pov**

Everybody was back for the second day of the talent show. It was solos day. It was raining that day so they were down in the basement, that had a tiny stage.

Sugar got up onto the stage and said,  
"I'll be your host today! Today people will singing a solo! Remember you don't have to sing a solo! But you can if you want to! And you can dedicate it to someone if you want to. Now there's a kareoke machine that Finn has dug out. If you would like to sing, you need to sign up on the little table over there. Thank you. First up will be Rachel"

Rachel walks up onto the stage and says,  
"I'll be singing 'Good Girl' by Carrie Underwood

_Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)_  
_With your head in the clouds_  
_I bet you I can tell you_  
_What you're thinkin' about_

_You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)_  
_Gonna give you the world_  
_But he's gonna leave you cryin'_  
_With your heart in the dirt_

_His lips are dripping honey_  
_But he'll sting you like a bee_  
_So lock up all your love and_  
_Go and throw away the key_

_Hey good girl (hey, good girl)_  
_Get out while you can_  
_I know you think you got a good man_

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?_  
_Won't you open up your eyes?_  
_It's just a matter of time 'til you find_  
_He's no good, girl_  
_No good for you_  
_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go..._  
_Better listen to me_  
_He's low, low, low..._

_Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)_  
_You got a heart of gold_  
_You want a white wedding_  
_And a hand you can hold_  
_Just like you should, girl (Just like you should, girl)_  
_Like every good girl does_  
_Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love_

_But he's really good at lying_  
_Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust_  
_'Cause when he says forever_  
_Well, it don't mean much_  
_Hey good girl (hey, good girl)_  
_So good for him_  
_Better back away honey_  
_You don't know where he's been_

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?_  
_Won't you open up your eyes?_  
_It's just a matter of time 'til you find_  
_He's no good, girl_  
_No good for you_  
_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go..._  
_Yeah yeah yeah, he's low_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Oh, he's no good, yeah_  
_Why can't you see?_  
_He'll take your heart and break it_  
_Listen to me, yeah_

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?_  
_Won't you open up your eyes?_  
_Just a matter of time 'til you find_  
_He's no good, he's no good_

_Won't you open up your eyes?_  
_Just a matter of time 'til you find_  
_He's no good, girl_  
_No good for you_  
_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes_"

Rachel walks off the stage and Sugar walks onto the stage and says,  
"Thanks Rachel, that was amazing! Next up is Marley!"

Marley walks onto the stage and says,  
"Hi, I'm Marley-"

"We know who you are, sweetie! Now serenade my baby brother!" Puck shouts.

"Well thank you Puck" Marley glares at Puck. She continues saying,  
"I'll be singing 'Crazier' by Taylor Swift. And this is dedicated to Jake

_I've never gone with the wind_  
_Just let it flow_  
_Let it take me where it wants to go_  
_Till you open the door_  
_There's so much more_  
_I've never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly_  
_But I couldn't find wings_  
_Then you came along_  
_And you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_Spin me around _  
_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm falling and I_  
_I'm lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier, _  
_Crazier, crazier_

_Watched from a distance as you_  
_Made life your own_  
_Every sky was your own kind of blue_  
_And I wanted to know_  
_How that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_  
_You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground'_  
_Spin me around _  
_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm falling and I_  
_I'm lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier, _  
_Crazier, crazier, _  
_ohh..._

_Baby, you showed me what living is for_  
_I don't want to hide anymore... more..._

_You lift my feet off the ground,_  
_spin me around _  
_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm falling and I_  
_I'm lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier, _  
_Crazier, crazier_  
_Crazier, crazier_"

Marley exited the stage and Jake greeted her with a hug.  
Sugar walked back onto stage and said,  
"Wasn't that sweet, everybody? Now look who's gonna serenade next! Jake!"

And Jake walks onto the stage and says,  
"I'll be sing 'Let Me Love You(Until You Learn To Love Yourself)' the acoustic version to Marley

_Much as you blame yourself, _  
_You can't be blamed for the way that you feel_  
_Had no example of a love that was even remotely real_  
_How can you understand something that you never had?_  
_If you let me, I can help you out with all of that_

_Let me love you_  
_And I will love you_  
_Until you learn to love yourself_  
_Let me love you_  
_I know your trouble_  
_Don't be afraid, oh, I can help_  
_Let me love you_  
_And I will love you_  
_Until you learn to love yourself_  
_Let me love you_  
_A heart of numbness gets brought to life_  
_I'll take you there_

_I can see the pain behind your eyes_  
_It's been there for quite a while_  
_I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile_  
_I would like to show you what true love can really do_

_Let me love you_  
_And I will love you_  
_Until you learn to love yourself_  
_Let me love you_  
_I know your trouble_  
_Don't be afraid, oh, I can help_  
_Let me love you_  
_And I will love you_  
_Until you learn to love yourself_  
_Let me love you_  
_A heart of numbness gets brought to life_  
_I'll take you there_

_Let me love you_  
_And I will love you_  
_Until you learn to love yourself_  
_Let me love you_  
_I know your trouble_  
_Don't be afraid, oh, I can help_"

He walked off the stage and Marley gave him another hug. He spin her around.

Sugar walked back onto the stage and said,  
"Who doesn't love Jake and Marley? They're too cute! Anyway next up is Santana!"

"I'll be singing 'Mine' by Taylor Swift. This song is dedicated to Puck

_You were in college working part-time waitin' tables_  
_Left a small town, never looked back_  
_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'_  
_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say "Can you believe it?_  
_As we're lying on the couch?"_  
_The moment I can see it._  
_Yes, yes, I can see it now._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time._  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place._  
_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,_  
_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

_But we got bills to pay,_  
_We got nothing figured out,_  
_When it was hard to take,_  
_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
_You saw me start to believe for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight_  
_Two-thirty AM_  
_When everything was slipping right out of our hands_  
_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_  
_Braced myself for the "Goodbye"_  
_'cause that's all I've ever known_  
_Then you took me by surprise_  
_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._  
_Do you believe it?_  
_We're Gonna make it now._  
_And I can see it._  
_I can see it now_"

She walked off the stage and she and Puck hugged.

Sugar walked back onto the stage and said,  
"Who loves a good serenade? Anyway next up is... Fabian!"

All the Anubis Gang looked at Fabian is shocked. He just shrugged and walked onto the stage and said,  
"I'll be singing to Nina. The song is 'Fly With Me' by Jonas Brothers

_If time was still_  
_The sun would never never find us_  
_We could light up_  
_The sky tonight_  
_if i could see the world through your eyes_  
_Leave it all behind_

_If it's you and me forever_  
_If it's you and me right now_  
_I'd be alright_  
_Be alright_  
_We're chasing stars to lose our shadow_  
_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_  
_So won't you fly with me?_

_Gotta fly with me now_

_Now the past_  
_Has come_  
_And I've been given meaning_  
_And a reason_  
_To give all I can_  
_To believe once again_

_If it's you and me forever_  
_If it's you and me right now_  
_I'd be alright_  
_Be alright_  
_We're chasing stars to lose our shadow_  
_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_  
_So won't you fly with me?_

_Maybe you were just afraid_  
_Knowing you were miles away_  
_From the place where you needed to be_  
_ And that's right here with me_

_It's you and me forever_  
_You and me right now_  
_I'd be alright_  
_We're chasing stars to lose our shadow_  
_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_  
_So won't you fly with me?_

_If it's you and me forever_  
_If it's you and me right now_  
_I'd be alright_  
_Be alright_  
_We're chasing stars to lose shadow_  
_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_  
_So won't you fly_  
_Fly_  
_Fly with me?_"

When he got off the stage, Nina flew into his arms.

"Fabina!" Amber cheered.

"Never knew you could sing, mate!" Mick exclaimed.

Sugar walked onto the stage and said,  
"Okay stop the little fiasco below, next up is Sammy Evans!"

Sam walked up and said,  
"Sugar, don't call me that. Anyway I'll be dedicating 'Biggest Fan' also by Jonas Brothers to Quinn

_I never thought I would_  
_But I did it_  
_I never thought I could_  
_I did it like that_  
_I did it like this_  
_I did like everybody knows_  
_That we_  
_Got something real, shawty_  
_I know what I feel_  
_So shout it like that_  
_Shout it like this_  
_Listen up everybody knows_  
_But you_  
_Here it goes_

_'Cause I never really noticed_  
_It took awhile for me to see_  
_I'm playing back the moments_  
_Now, I'm starting to believe_  
_That you could be in the show_  
_And know everyone_  
_But you who makes me sing_  
_I May not know where we are_  
_I know who I am_  
_Baby, I'm your biggest fan_

_Every time you smile for me_  
_Takes me awhile_  
_To bring myself back_  
_'Cause you're all that_  
_And I just had to let you know_  
_That I'm_  
_Screaming out in the crowd_  
_For ya_  
_I can't be too loud_  
_Because I don't care_  
_Just let them all stare_  
_I just want everyone to know the truth_  
_It's only you_

_'Cause I never really noticed_  
_It took awhile for me to see_  
_I'm playing back the moments_  
_Now, I'm starting to believe  
[- From: .net -]_  
_That you could be in the show_  
_And know everyone_  
_But you who makes me sing_  
_I may not know where we are_  
_I know who I am_  
_Baby, I'm your biggest fan_

_Showed up, and you look so classy_  
_Made me think twice about the way I was acting_  
_You were real from the start of it all_  
_Like a dream came to life_  
_Now, I'm left in all_

_Stars shine, but your light is the brightest_  
_And love flies, but your love is the highest_  
_You're so sweet that it drives me crazy_  
_A summer like no other_  
_You're my LA baby_

_No, I never really noticed_  
_It took awhile for me to see_  
_I'm playing back the moments_  
_And I'm starting to believe_  
_That you could be in the show_  
_And know everyone_  
_But you who makes me sing_  
_I may not know where we are_  
_I know who I am_  
_Baby, I'm your biggest fan_  
_Baby, I'm your biggest fan_

_That you could be in the show_  
_And know everyone_  
_But you who makes me sing_  
_I_  
_May not know where we are_  
_But I know who I am_  
_Baby, I'm your biggest fan_"

He walked off the stage and was greeted by Quinn hugging him and kissing his cheek.

Sugar walked back to the stage and said,  
"Looks like we have another serenader! Artie!"

Artie rolled onto the stage and whispered to Sugar,  
"Is it okay if some of the guys dance behind me?"

Sugar nodded.

Artie looked at Sam, Puck, Mike and Kurt and they got up to dance and be his backup. Artie said,  
"I'll be singing 'Let Me Love You' by Mario to Brittany

**_Artie:_**  
_Mmm, (with New Directions Boys: Ahh)_  
_Mmm, (with New Directions Boys: Yeah)_  
_Mmmmm, Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Ah, (with New Directions Boys: Ahh)_  
_Mmm, (with New Directions Boys: Yeah)_  
_Mmmmm, Yeah, yeah_  
_Uh_  
_Baby I just don't get it_  
_Do you enjoy being hurt?_  
_I know you smelled the perfume, _  
_The make-up on his shirt_  
_You don't believe his stories_  
_You know that they're all lies_  
_Mad as you are, you stick around _  
_And I just don't know why_

_**Sam, Puck, Kurt and Mike (Artie):**_  
_If I was ya' man (baby you)_  
_Never worry 'bout (what I do)_  
_I'd be coming home (back to you)_

**_Artie:_**  
_Every night, _  
_Doin' you right_

**_Sam, Puck, Kurt and Mike (Artie):_**  
_You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)_  
_Fist full of diamonds (hand full of rings)_  
_Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)_

_**Artie with Sam, Puck, Kurt and Mike:**_  
_You should let me love you_  
_Let me be the one to _  
_Give you everything you want and need_  
_Baby, good love and protection_  
_Make me your selection_  
_Show you the way love's supposed to be_

**_Artie:_**  
_Baby you should let me love you, _  
_Love you, _  
_Love you,_  
_Love you, _  
_Yeah_

_Listen_  
_Your true beauty's description_  
_Looks so good that it hurts_  
_You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame_  
_Don't even know what you're worth_  
_Everywhere you go they stop and stare_  
_'Cause you're bad and it shows_  
_From your head to your toes_  
_Out of control, _  
_Baby you know_

**_Sam, Puck, Kurt and Mike (Artie):_**  
_If I was ya' man (baby you)_  
_Never worry 'bout (what I do)_  
_I'd be coming home (back to you)_

**_Artie:_**  
_Every night doin' you right_

**_Sam, Puck, Kurt and Mike (Artie):_**  
_You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)_  
_Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)_  
_Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)_

**_Artie with Sam, Puck, Kurt and Mike:_**  
_You should let me love you_  
_Let me be the one to _  
_Give you everything you want and need_  
_Ooh, baby good love and protection_  
_Make me your selection_  
_Show you the way love's supposed to be_

**_Artie:_**  
_Baby you should let me_

**_Sam, Puck, Kurt and Mike (Artie):_**  
_You deserve better girl (ohh, you know you deserve better)_  
_We should be together girl (baby)_  
_Oooooh_

**_Artie:_**  
_With me and you it's whatever girl, _  
_Hey!_  
_So can we make this thing ours?_

**_Artie with Sam, Puck, Kurt and Mike:_**  
_You should let me love you_

_**Sam, Puck, Kurt and Mike (Artie):**_  
_Let me be the one to (Let me be the one to give)_  
_Give you everything you want (oh!) and need (everything you need, yeah)_  
_Baby, good love and protection (Said everything)_  
_Make me your selection (The way you shake me, baby)_  
_Show you the way love's supposed to be (Oooh)_  
_(Baby, you should let me love you) You should let me love you,_  
_Let me be the one to (Ohh, give you everything)_  
_Give you everything you want and need_  
_Ooh, baby good love and protection (good love and protection)_  
_Make me your selection_  
_Show you the way love's supposed to be (Hey!)_  
_(Heeeey) You should let me love you (Love you)_  
_Let me be the one to (The one to)_  
_Give you everything you want and need (Anything you need, oooh, baby)_  
_Ooh, baby good love and protection (Protection)_  
_Make me your selection (Selection, baby)_  
_Show you the way love's supposed to be (Ooooh, yeah)_  
_(Let me love you)_

**_Artie:_**  
_It's all you need, baby_"

After he rolled off the stage, Brittany went up to him and said  
"That was the best performance in performing history! Sorry everyone but it's true!"  
and she sat on his lap and hugged him.

Sugar walked back onto the stage and said,  
"Awesome performance! Anyway next up is...my best friend, the awesome Tina Cohen-Chang!"

Tina walked onto the stage and said  
"I'll be singing 'Because You Loved Me' for Mike

_For all those times you stood by me,_  
_For all the truth that you made me see,_  
_For all the joy you brought to my life,_  
_For all the wrong that you made right,_

_For every dream you made come true_  
_For all the love I found in you_  
_I'll be forever thankful, baby_

_You're the one who held me up_  
_Never let me fall_  
_You're the one who saw me through_  
_Through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak, _  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak,_  
_You were my eyes when I couldn't see,_  
_You saw the best there was in me,_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_  
_I'm everything I am_  
_Because you loved me, ooh, baby_

_You gave me wings and made me fly_  
_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_  
_You said no star was out of reach_  
_You stood by me and I stood tall_  
_I had your love, I had it all_  
_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe, I don't know that much_  
_But I know this much is true_  
_I was blessed because_  
_I was loved by you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_  
_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_  
_You saw the best there was in me_  
_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_  
_I'm everything I am_  
_Because you loved me_

_You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me_  
_The light in the dark shining your love into my life_  
_You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth_  
_My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_  
_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
_You gave me faith 'cause you_

_I'm everything I am_  
_Because you loved me_

_Heyy!_  
_You were my strength when I was weak_  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_  
_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_  
_Because you loved me (ooh)_  
_I'm everything I am_  
_Because you loved me_"

Tina walked off the stage and Mike hugged her.

Sugar walked back onto the stage and said,  
"Awesome job Tina! Okay next up is our friend from across the pond, Patricia!"

Patricia walked onto the stage and said,  
"Amber is making me sing so don't judge! Anyway I'll be singing 'You Don't Know Me' by Liz Gillies

_You think you know me_  
_But you don't know me_  
_ You think you own me_  
_But you can't control me_

_You look at me and there's just one thing that you see_  
_So listen to me_  
_Listen to me_

_You push me back_  
_I push you back_  
_Harder, harder_  
_You scream at me_  
_I scream at you_  
_Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder_

_I'm dangerous so I'm warning you_  
_But you're not afraid of me_  
_And I can't convince you_  
_You don't know me_

_You think you got me_  
_But you don't get me_  
_You think you want me_  
_But you don't know what you're getting into_

_There's so much more to me than what you think you see_  
_So listen to me_  
_Just listen to me_

_You push me back_  
_I push you back_  
_Harder, harder_  
_You scream at me_  
_I scream at you_  
_Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder_

_I'm dangerous so I'm warning you_  
_But you're not afraid of me_  
_And I can't convince you_  
_You don't know me_

_And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting_  
_And the pain feels okay, it feels okay (hey)_

_You push me back_  
_I push you back_  
_You scream at me_  
_I scream at you_  
_**Louder** (9x)_

_You push me back_  
_I push you back_  
_Harder harder_  
_You scream at me_  
_I scream at you_  
_Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder_

_I'm dangerous so I'm warning you_  
_But you're not afraid of me_  
_And I can't convince you_  
_And I don't have to _  
_I think you know me_"

Patricia walked off the stage and all her friends congratulated her and said she was awesome.

Sugar walked onto the stage and said,  
"Great job, Patricia! And next up is... Amber!"

Amber skipped onto the stage and said,  
"I'll be singing 'Girl On Fire' by Alicia Keys!

_She's just a girl and she's on fire_  
_Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway_  
_She's living in a world and it's on fire_  
_Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_  
_She got both feet on the ground_  
_And she's burning it down_  
_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_  
_She got her head in the clouds_  
_And she's not backing down_

_This girl is on fire..._  
_This girl is on fire..._  
_She's walking on fire..._  
_This girl is on fire..._

_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame_  
_So bright, she can burn your eyes_  
_Better look the other way_  
_You can try but you'll never forget her name_  
_She's on top of the world_  
_Hottest of the hottest girls say_

_Ohhhh oh oh oh_  
_We got our feet on the ground_  
_And we're burning it down_  
_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_  
_Got our head in the clouds_  
_And we're not coming down_

_This girl is on fire..._  
_This girl is on fire..._  
_She's walking on fire..._  
_This girl is on fire..._

_Everybody stares, as she goes by_  
_'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes_  
_Watch her when she's lighting up the night_  
_Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl_  
_And it's a lonely world_  
_But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby_

_This girl is on fire..._  
_This girl is on fire..._  
_She's walking on fire..._  
_This girl is on fire..._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh... [4x]_

_She's just a girl and she's on fire_"

Amber skipped off the stage and her friends greeted her with,  
"Great job!"  
And Jerome said,  
"Sorry I said you couldn't sing"

Sugar walked back onto the stage and said,  
"Now that performance was on fire! Anyway next up is... The owner of the place, Finn!"

Finn walked onto the stage and said,  
"I'll be singing 'Hero' by Sterling Knight to my wonderful fiance, Rachel.

_I'm no superman_  
_I can't take your hand_  
_And fly you anywhere_  
_You want to go (yeah)_

_I can't read your mind_  
_Like a billboard sign_  
_And tell you everything_  
_You want to hear, but_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_  
_If you're the one for me_  
_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah, I believe in destiny_  
_I may be an ordinary guy_  
_With heart and soul_  
_But if you're the one for me_  
_I'll be your hero_

_(If you'll be the one)_  
_I'll be your hero_  
_(If you'll be the one)_  
_I'll be your hero_

_Searching high and low_  
_Trying every road_  
_If I see your face_  
_I'll barely know (yeah)_

_I'll put my trust in fate_  
_That you will come my way_  
_And if it's right_  
_It's undeniable, yeah_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_  
_If you're the one for me_  
_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_  
_I, yeah I believe in destiny_  
_I may be an ordinary guy_  
_With heart and soul_  
_But if you're the one for me_  
_I'll be your hero_

_(If you'll be the one)_  
_I'll be your hero_  
_(If you'll be the one)_  
_I'll be your hero_

_So incredible_  
_Some kind of miracle_  
_When it's meant to be_  
_I'll be a hero_  
_So I'll wait, wait_  
_Wait, wait for you_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_  
_If you're the one for me_  
_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_  
_(Be unstoppable)_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_  
_I may be an ordinary guy_  
_With heart and soul_  
_But if you're the one for me_  
_I'll be your hero_

_(If you'll be the one)_  
_I'll be your hero_  
_(If you'll be the one)_  
_I'll be your hero_"

Once Finn walked off the stage, Rachel attacked him with a big hug.

Sugar walked back onto the stage and said,  
"I loved that movie, Finn. Anyway next up is.. My boyfriend Rory!"

Rory walked onto the stage and said,  
"I'll be singing 'Rocketship' by Shane Harper. This is dedicated to Sugar

_It's been fourteen minutes_  
_Since I dropped you off and_  
_My mind's still racing_  
_Never thought I'd think about_  
_It's all about you_  
_With your two left feet_  
_And how you're just so sweet_  
_You've got me falling_  
_Like a shooting star_

_And you've got all my friends_  
_Saying wah ah oh ohhh_  
_When I see you smile_  
_I need to know oh oh ohh_

_Do your knees go weak_  
_Does your tongue get twist_  
_Afraid to close your eyes_  
_Cause you might miss this_  
_I need to know, I need to know_  
_Is it like a rocketship_  
_Stole your heart_  
_Box it up and take it all the way to Mars_  
_I need to know, I need to know_

_Two weeks and counting_  
_Since I saw you standing_  
_Fairfax and fountain_  
_And every thought I think about_  
_It's all about you_  
_So here's the thing (the thing)_  
_I say what I mean_  
_No hiding back behind some clever line_

_And you've got all my friends_  
_Saying wah ah oh ohhh_  
_When I see you smile_  
_I need to know oh oh ohh_

_Do your knees go weak_  
_Does your tongue get twist_  
_Afraid to close your eyes_  
_Cause you might miss this_  
_I need to know, I need to know_  
_Is it like a rocketship_  
_Stole your heart_  
_Box it up and take it all the way to Mars_  
_I need to know, I need to know_

_Cause every little thing about you is makin' me_  
_Every little thing about you is makin' me_  
_Go go go, go go go_  
_It's making me go go go crazy_

_La la la la la_  
_La la la la la la hey_  
_La la la la la_

_And you've got all my friends_  
_Saying wah ah oh ohhh_  
_When I see you smile_  
_I need to know_

_Do your knees go weak_  
_Does your tongue get twist_  
_Afraid to close your eyes_  
_Cause you might miss this_  
_I need to know, I need to know_  
_Is it like a rocketship_  
_Stole your heart_  
_Box it up and take it all the way to Mars_  
_I need to know, I need to know_

_Hey, hey don't hesitate_  
_I can't wait, wait one more day_  
_I need to know, I need to know_  
_Hey, hey don't hesitate_  
_I can't wait, wait one more day_  
_I need to know, I need to know_

_Cause every little thing about you is makin' me_  
_Every little thing about you is makin' me_  
_Go go go, go go go_  
_It's making me go go go crazy_"

Sugar ran onto the stage and hugged Rory. After the pulled apart Sugar said,  
"Isn't my boyfriend sweet everyone? Anyway next up is the flawless Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn walked onto the stage and said,  
"Yay I'm flawless, take that Santana!"

Santana yelled from the crowd,  
"Yeah, I bet your song can top mine! Doubt it, Q!"

Quinn said,  
"Want a bet? Anyway I'll be dedicating 'Off The Chain' by Selena Gomez to Sam.

_Twisted, you've shaken my existence_  
_When I'm with you baby, bliss is (I want you)_  
_All I've come to know (come to me)_  
_Running, I didn't see it coming_  
_Blinded, it's so stunning_  
_I don't wanna let you go_

_ A thousand church bells ringing_  
_I can't hear the angels singing_  
_When you call my name_  
_Your love is off the chain_  
_Off the chain chain, off the chain_  
_The chemistry is crazy_  
_And you make me feel amazing_  
_And I can't explain_  
_Your love is off the chain_  
_Off the chain chain, off the chain_

_Your love, off the chain, your love_  
_Your love is off the chain chain, off the chain_  
_Your love, off the chain, your love, off the chain_  
_Your love off the chain chain chain, off the chain_

_Coming, just keep the magic coming_  
_You got me baby, crashing_  
_But it feels like so much more_  
_Just when, when I least expected_  
_You make it feel so epic_  
_Like nothing I've felt before_

_A thousand church bells ringing_  
_I can't hear the angels singing_  
_When you call my name_  
_Your love is off the chain_  
_Off the chain chain, off the chain_  
_The chemistry is crazy_  
_And you make me feel amazing_  
_And I can't explain_  
_Your love is off the chain_  
_Off the chain chain, off the chain_

_Your love, off the chain, your love_  
_Your love is off the chain chain, off the chain_  
_Your love, off the chain, your love, off the chain_  
_Your love off the chain chain chain, off the chain_

_I'm not the type who gets crazy for someone_  
_Halting me, tripping on like next to nothing_  
_Guarding my heart like a diamond ring_  
_My love, your love, changes everything_  
_Everything is changed, everything is changed_  
_Everything is changed, your love is off the chain_  
_Oh, everything is changed, everything is changed_  
_Now everything has changed, your love_

_A thousand church bells ringing_  
_I can't hear the angels singing_  
_When you call my name_  
_Your love is off the chain_  
_Off the chain chain, off the chain_  
_The chemistry is crazy_  
_And you make me feel amazing_  
_And I can't explain_  
_Your love is off the chain_  
_Off the chain chain, off the chain_

_Your love, off the chain, your love_  
_Your love is off the chain chain, off the chain_  
_Your love, off the chain, your love, off the chain_  
_Your love off the chain chain chain, off the chain_

_Your love your love your love love's off the chain_  
_Your love your love your love love's off the chain_  
_Your love your love your love love's off the chain_  
_Off the chain, off the chain_"

When Quinn got off the stage, Sam crushed her into a hug.

Sugar walked back onto the stage,  
"You know I'm getting tired of walking back and forth, but anyway great performance Quinnie. Next up is the younger Quinn Fabray- Ms. Kitty Wilde!"

Kitty walked onto the stage and said,  
"I'll be singing 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now' by Olivia Holt

_Hey look out world,cause here I come_  
_I'm burning brighter then the sun_  
_You put up walls but I can break 'em break 'em_  
_Fear is not a roadblock in my way_  
_Don't care what the haters say_  
_They don't scare me I'm not shaken, shaken and_  
_If you think am gonna quit_  
_Go and cross it off your list_

_I just wanna scream out loud nothing gonna stop me now_  
_I'm never coming off this cloud_  
_So move over move over move over_  
_You don't wanna mess with me I know who I'm meant to be_  
_Never gonna slow me down_  
_Nothing's gonna stop me nothing's gonna stop me now_  
_Nothing's gonna stop me now nothing's gonna stop me now_

_I'm moving faster than you think_  
_You might miss me if you blink_  
_Every day I'm gething stronger stronger_  
_But I was born to break the rules_  
_So that's just what I'm gonna do_

_I just wanna scream out loud_  
_Nothing's gonna stop me now_  
_I'm never coming off this cloud_  
_So move over move over move over_  
_You don't wanna mess with me_  
_I know who I'm meant to be_  
_Never gonna slow me down_  
_Nothing is gonna stop me nothing gonna stop me now_  
_And if you think I'm gonna quit_  
_Just go and cross it off your list_

_Hey look out world cause here I come_  
_I'm burning brighter then the sun_

_I just wanna scream out loud_  
_Nothing's gonna stop me now_  
_I'm never coming off this cloud_  
_So move over move over move over_  
_You don't wanna mess with me_  
_I know who I meant to be_  
_Never gonna slow me down_  
_Nothing's is gonna stop me nothing gonna stop me now_  
_Nothing's gonna stop me now_  
_Nothing's gonna stop me now_  
_Nothing's gonna stop me now_  
_Nothing's gonna stop me now_"

Kitty walked off the stage and Sugar walked onto the stage and said,  
"Kitty is being awesome again! And next up is her boyfriend Ryder!"

Ryder walked onto the stage and said,  
"I'll be singing 'Heart Beat' by Ross Lynch. It's dedicated to Kitty

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_  
_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_  
_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_  
_Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay (x2)_

_Would you, would you want it if I stood up above a crowd_  
_Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name aloud_  
_Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt_  
_I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now_

_Don't you get it, get it, I'm nothin' like them other ones_  
_Raise upon the notion, I ain't hosting no reruns_  
_I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none_  
_'Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun_

_I'll make you forget (forget)_  
_What you came here for (here for)_  
_For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart_  
_'Cause it needs more_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_  
_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_  
_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_  
_Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_  
_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_  
_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_  
_Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay_

_(Hey-ay)_  
_Let me hear you like_  
_(Hey-ay-ay)_  
_(Hey-ay)_  
_Can you do it like_  
_Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay i can't talk Hey-ay-ay-ay- Hey-ay_"

He walked off the stage and Kitty hugged him.

Sugar walked back onto the stage and said,  
"Next up is Blaine Warbler!"

Blaine walked onto the stage and said,  
"Sugar, my name is Blaine Anderson. But anyway the song I'm gonna sing is to prove that guys can be divas, because apparently the only person who believes me is Kurt, but people believe him, because well he's awesome. But anyway I'll be singing 'Don't Stop Me Now' by Queen.

_**Blaine:**_  
_Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time _  
_I feel alive and the world's turning inside out, yeah _  
_I'm floating around in ecstasy _  
_So _

_**New Directions:**_  
_Don't stop me now, don't stop me _

_**Blaine (with New Directions):**_  
_'Cause I'm (having a good time, having a good time) _

_**Blaine:**_  
_I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies _  
_Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity _  
_I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva _  
_I'm gonna go go go _  
_There's no stopping me _

_I'm burning through the skies, yeah! _  
_Two hundred degrees _  
_That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit _  
_I'm traveling at the speed of light _

_**Blaine (with New Directions):**_  
_I wanna make a (supersonic man out of you) (**Blaine:** you!)_

_**New Directions:**_  
_Don't stop me now (**Blaine:** I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball)_  
_Don't stop me now (**Blaine:** If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call _  
_Don't stop me now (**Blaine:** 'Cause I'm having a good time) _  
_Don't stop me now (**Blaine:** Yes, I'm having a good time) _

_**Blaine:**_  
_I don't want to stop at all, yeah! _  
_I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars _  
_On a collision course _  
_I am a satellite I'm out of control _  
_I am a sex machine ready to reload _  
_Like an atom bomb about to _

_**Blaine with New Directions:**_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, explode _

_**Blaine:**_  
_I'm burning through the skies, yeah! _  
_Two hundred degrees _  
_That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit _  
_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light _

_**Blaine (with New Directions):**_  
_I wanna make a (supersonic woman of you)_

_**New Directions:**_  
_Don't stop me, don't stop me, don't stop me (**Blaine:** Hey, hey, hey!)_  
_Don't stop me, don't stop me _  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh (**Blaine:** I like it) _  
_Don't stop me (**Blaine:** Have a good time, good time)_

_**New Directions:**_  
_Don't stop me, don't stop me_

_**Blaine (with New Directions):** _  
_(Oh, oh!) Alright _

_**Blaine:**_  
_Oh! Burning through the skies, yeah! _  
_Two hundred degrees _  
_That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit _  
_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_  
_I wanna make a (**With New Directions:** supersonic man out of you) (**Blaine:** you!) _

_**New Directions:**_  
_Don't stop me now (**Blaine:** I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball)_  
_Don't stop me now (**Blaine:** If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call)_  
_Don't stop me now (**Blaine:** 'Cause I'm having a good time) _  
_Don't stop me now (**Blaine:** Yes I'm having a good time) _

_**Blaine with New Directions:**_  
_I don't wanna stop at all_"

Everyone cheered at Blaine's performance.

Sugar walked back onto the stage and said,  
"Love it Blaine! Okay so the last person to perform is the awesome Mercedes!"

Mercedes walked onto the stage and said,  
"I'll be singing 'B-e-a-utiful' by Megan Nicole. This song is actually dedicated to all the couples in the room.

_She read me the note he left on her bed_  
_Snuck in her room right after she left_  
_And put petals on the ground_  
_Her head on his shoulder they walk down the hall_  
_I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love_  
_where is he now_

_She's with him, I'm in the back seat_  
_Know it's not right but it hurts when they're laughing_  
_And I've never been where they are_

_I wanna be blown away_  
_I wanna be swept off my feet_  
_I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe_  
_I wanna be lost in love_  
_I wanna be your dream come true_  
_I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you_  
_Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful_  
_call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful_

_Friday night she wore his jersey to the game_  
_In the front row screamin out his name_  
_As he turns to her and smiles_  
_Every where I look people holding hands_  
_When am I gonna get my chance at love_  
_My chance at love_

_Cuz she's with him, I'm still hurting_  
_Try to pretend but it's not working_  
_I just wanna be where they are_

_I wanna be blown away_  
_I wanna be swept off my feet_  
_I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe_  
_I wanna be lost in love_  
_I wanna be your dream come true_  
_I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you_  
_Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful_  
_call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful_

_My heart is waiting for your love_  
_My hand is waiting for your touch_  
_My lips just wanna be kissed by you_

_I wanna be blown away_  
_I wanna be swept off my feet_  
_I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe_  
_I wanna be lost in love_  
_I wanna be your dream come true_  
_I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you_  
_Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful_  
_call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful_

_Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful_  
_call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful_"

**That's it! Phew! This was really long to write! Hope you liked it! Next chapter is the duets so if you have any song that you'd like a couple to sing, please review. The duets will be between couples, no friends sooo, yah! And sorry not everybody got to sing a solo!  
SOOOO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Talent Show: Day 3 Duets

**It's the duets chapter! Not every couple sings, but like only couples sing this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't HOA, Glee or any of the songs.**

**Amber's Pov**

Eeepphh it's the duet for couples day! I will helping Sugar host Day 2 of the talent show!

Me and Sugar walked up onto the stage.

"Hello everyone! I'll continue being your host but Amber will be my co-host today!" Sugar exclaims.

"I love couples so this should be pretty exciting!" I squeal.

"Yeah! Okay, first up is power couple of the New Directions! Finn and Rachel!" Sugar says.

"Also known as Finchel" I say as we walk off the stage.

Finn and Rachel walked onto the stage.

"Hello, I'm Rachel-" Rachel said but Santana cut her off by screaming,  
"We know who you are, dwarf! Just sing! We don't have all day!"

"Santana, shut up" Finn said.

"It doesn't matter, Finn. Anyway we'll be singing 'I Just Can't Stop Loving You' by Michael Jackson" Rachel says.

Awww I love that song!

_**Finn:**_  
_Each time the wind blows_  
_I hear your voice so_  
_I call your name . . ._  
_Whispers at morning_  
_Our love is dawning_  
_Heaven's glad you came . . ._

_You know how I feel_  
_This thing can't go wrong_  
_I'm so proud to say_  
_I love you_  
_Your love's got me high_  
_I long to get by_  
_This time is forever_  
_Love is the answer_

_**Rachel:**_  
_I hear your voice now_  
_You are my choice_  
_Now the love you bring_  
_Heaven's in my heart_  
_At your call_  
_I hear harps,_  
_And angels sing_

_You know how I feel_  
_This thing can't go wrong_  
_I can't live my life_  
_Without you_

_**Finn:**_  
_I just can't hold on_

_**Rachel:**_  
_I feel we belong_

_**Finn:**_  
_My life ain't worth living_  
_If I can't be with you_

_**Finn and Rachel:**_  
_I just can't stop loving you_  
_I just can't stop loving you_  
_And if I stop . . . then tell me just what_  
_Will I do_  
_'Cause I just can't stop_  
_Loving you_

_**Finn:**_  
_At night when the_  
_Stars shine_  
_I pray in you I'll find_  
_A love so true . . ._

_**Rachel:**_  
_When morning awakes me_  
_Will you come and take me_  
_I'll wait for you_

_**Finn:**_  
_You know how I feel_  
_I won't stop until_  
_I hear your voice saying_  
_"I do"_

_**Rachel:**_  
_"I do"_  
_This thing can't go wrong_

_**Finn:**_  
_This feeling's so strong_

_**Rachel:**_  
_Well, my life ain't_  
_Worth living_

_**Finn and Rachel:**_  
_If I can't be with you_  
_I just can't stop loving you_  
_I just can't stop loving you_  
_And if I stop . . ._  
_Then tell me, just what_  
_Will I do_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_**Rachel:**_  
_We can change all the world tomorrow_

_**Finn:**_  
_We can sing songs of yesterday_

_**Rachel:**_  
_I can say, Hey . . . Farewell_  
_To sorrow_

_**Finn:**_  
_This is my life and I,_

_**Finn and Rachel:**_  
_Want to see you for always_  
_I just can't stop loving you_

_**Rachel:**_  
_No, baby, _  
_Oh!_

_**Finn and Rachel:**_  
_I just can't stop loving you_

_**Rachel:**_  
_If I can't stop!_

_**Finn:**_  
_And if I stop . . ._

_**Finn and Rachel:**_  
_No_

_**Finn:**_  
_Tell me just What will I do? _  
_(**Rachel:** what Will I do)_

_**Rachel:**_  
_I just can't stop loving you_

_**Finn:** _  
_Hee! Hee! Hee! _  
_Know I Do Girl!_

_**Finn and Rachel:**_  
_I just can't stop loving you_

_**Finn:**_  
_You know I do_

_**Finn and Rachel:**_  
_And if I stop . ._

_Then tell me, just what_  
_Will I do_

_I just can't stop loving you_

Aww that's so sweet! Finn and Rachel walked off the stage as me and Sugar walk back onto the stage.

"Great job Finn and Rachel!" Sugar exclaims.

"Yes! I love that song! And up next is Jake and Marley! AKA Jarley!" I exclaimed.

Jake and Marley walked onto the stage and Marley said,  
"Hi! We'll be singing 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri"

Awww! That song's from Breaking Dawn Part 2! This song totally describes Bella and Edward! Anyway Jake and Marley start singing.

_**Marley:**_  
_The day we met_  
_Frozen, I held my breath_  
_Right from the start_  
_I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..._  
_...beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid... _  
_...to fall_  
_But watching you stand alone?_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_**Marley and Jake:**_  
_One step closer_

_**Marley:**_  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_**Jake:**_  
_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_

_**Marley and Jake:**_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take... _

_**Jake:**_  
_...away_  
_What's standing in front..._

_**Jake with Marley:**_  
_...of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_**Marley with Jake:**_  
_One step closer_  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_

_**Marley:**_  
_I'll love you for_

_**Marley and Jake:**_  
_A thousand more_  
_And all along, I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more..._  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_**Marley:**_  
_I'll love you for_

_**Marley and Jake:**_  
_A thousand more!_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_One step closer_

_**Marley:**_  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you _

_**Marley and Jake:**_  
_For a thousand more_  
_And all along, I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_  
_I will love you_  
_A thousand years_  
_Mmmm, mmmm_

Awwww they are so cute together!

Me and Sugar walked back onto the stage and I said,  
"That was so sweet!"

Sugar nodded and said,  
"Next up is Quinn and Sam!"

"AKA Quam Fabrevans!" I said quickly.

Quinn and Sam walked onto the stage and Sam said,  
"Me and Quinn will singing the first song we ever song we ever sang together"

"Which is 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliat" Quinn says.

Awww I love that song!

_**Sam:**_  
_Do you hear me? _  
_I'm talking to you_  
_Across the water _  
_Across the deep _  
_Blue ocean_  
_Under the open sky, _  
_Oh my_  
_Baby I'm trying_

_**Quinn:**_  
_Boy I hear you _  
_In my dreams_  
_I feel you whisper _  
_Across the sea_  
_I keep you with me_  
_In my heart_  
_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_**Sam and Quinn:**_  
_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Ooh ooh ooh_

_**Quinn:**_  
_They don't know how long it takes_

_**Sam:**_  
_They don't know how long it takes_

_**Quinn and Sam:**_  
_Waiting for a love like this_

_**Quinn:**_  
_Every time we say goodbye_

_**Sam:**_  
_Every time we say goodbye_

_**Sam and Quinn:**_  
_I wish we had one more kiss_  
_I'll wait for you _  
_I promise you, _  
_I will_

_**Sam:**_  
_I, I, I_

_**Sam and Quinn:**_  
_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Lucky we're in love in every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_**Sam (With Quinn):**_  
_And so I'm sailing _  
_Through the sea_  
_(To an island _  
_Where we'll meet)_  
_You'll hear the music _  
_Fill the air'_  
_I'll put a (flower)_  
_In your hair_

_**Quinn:**_  
_Though the breezes _  
_Through the trees_  
_Move so pretty _  
_You're all I see_  
_As the world keeps _  
_Spinning 'round_  
_You hold me _  
_Right here, right now_

_**Sam and Quinn:**_  
_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Lucky we're in love in every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_  
_Ooh ooh ooh_  
_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh_

They're voices are sooo good together!

Sugar and I walk back onto the stage.

"Great job Quinn and Sam!" Sugar exclaims.

"Next up are my best friends Fabian and Nina! Or as I perfer to call them, Fabina!" I exclaimed.

Fabian and Nina walk onto the stage and Fabian says,  
"We'll be singing 'When You Look Me In The Eyes' by Jonas Brothers"

Awwww!

Jerome yells out,  
"What's with Rutter and the Jonas Brothers?!"

"Shut it, Clarke and let them sing!" I exclaim.

Nina and Fabian started singing,

_**Fabian:**  
If the heart is always searching,_  
_Can you ever find a home?_  
_I've been looking for that someone,_  
_I'll never make it on my own_

_**Fabian and Nina:**  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_  
_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_And tell me that you love me._  
_Everything's alright,_  
_When you're right here by my side._  
_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_I catch a glimpse of heaven._  
_I find my paradise,_  
_When you look me in the eyes._

_**Nina:**  
How long will I be waiting_  
_To be with you again?_  
_Gonna tell you that I love you,_  
_In the best way that I can._

_**Fabian:**  
I can't take a day without you here,_  
_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_**Fabian and Nina:**  
When you look me in the eyes,_  
_And tell me that you love me._  
_Everything's alright,_  
_When you're right here by my side._  
_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_I catch a glimse of heaven._  
_I find my paradise,_  
_When you look me in the eyes._

_**Fabian:**  
More and more I start to realize,_  
_I can reach my tomorrow,_  
_I can hold my head up high,_

_**Nina:**  
And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_And tell me that you love me._  
_Everything's alright,_  
_When you're right here by my side._

_**Fabian and Nina:**  
When I hold you in my arms,_  
_I know that it's forever._  
_I just gotta let you know,_  
_I never wanna let you go._

_When you look me in the eyes._  
_And tell me that you love me._  
_Everything's alright,_  
_When you're right here by my side._  
_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_I catch a glimpse of heaven._  
_I find my paradise,_  
_When you look me in the eyes._  
_Oh_

OMG Fabina! That's so sweet!

When we passed each other as they were coming off the stage and me and Sugar were going on, I gave them a quick hug!

"I loved that!" I exclaimed.

"Next up is Patricia and Eddie!" Sugar exclaimed.

"Or as I like to call them-" I start saying but Patricia cuts me off and says,  
"Do not say Peddie"

Patricia and Eddie walk onto the stage and Eddie says,  
"We'll be singing 'Catch Me' by Demi Lovato"

"And just to clarify, we don't want to do this but Amber is making us because apparently it describes us" Patricia said as both of them turn to glare at me.

I smile and wave at everybody and say,  
"They didn't want to be caught by each other at first but now they do! C'mon it's a Peddie song!"

"Whatever" Patricia and Eddie mumble.

Patricia and Eddie start singing,

_**Patricia:**  
Before I fall too fast_  
_Kiss me quick but make it last_  
_So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow_  
_Let the future pass and don't let go_  
_But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling_  
_But please don't catch me..._

_**Eddie:**  
See this heart won't settle down_  
_Like a child running scared from a clown_

_**Patricia:**  
I'm terrified of what you do_  
_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away so I can breathe_  
_Even though you're far from suffocating me_

_**Eddie:**  
I can't set my hopes too high_  
_'Cause every "Hello" ends with a "Goodbye"_

_**Patricia and Eddie:**  
But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling_  
_But please don't catch me..._

_**Patricia:**  
So now you see why I'm scared_  
_I can't open up my heart without a care_  
_But here I go, It's what I feel_  
_And for the first time in my life I know it's real_

_**Patricia and Eddie:**  
But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've got me smiling in my sleep__  
And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling_  
_So please don't catch me_

_If this is love please don't break me__  
I'm giving up so just catch me_

Awwww!

They walk off the stage and me and Sugar walk back on.

"See? It wasn't that bad! It was awesome!" I exclaimed.

They rolled their eyes at me.

"Anyway next up is Mick and Joy!" Sugar exclaimed.

"And I decided to call them Moy! OMG did you guys know that's there's a Moy Castle?" I exclaimed.

Mick and Joy walked onto the stage and Joy said,  
"Yes we learned about that like last month... Anyway, me and Mick will be singing 'They Don't Know About Us' by One Direction"

Awww! I get it though! I can see why people might think that they're not really together, but they are! It's so sweet!

Mick and Joy started singing,

_**Joy:**  
People say we shouldn't be together_  
_We're too young to know about forever_  
_But I say they don't know what they talk talk talkin' about_

_**Mick:**  
Cause this love is only getting stronger_  
_So I don't wanna wait any longer_  
_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girlll_  
_Ohh_

_**Mick and Joy:**  
They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the I love you's_  
_But I bet you if they only knew_  
_They will just be jealous of us_  
_They don't know about the up all night's_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about_  
_They don't know about us_

_**Mick:**  
J__ust one touch and I was a believer_  
_Every day it gets a little sweeter_  
_It's getting better_  
_Keeps getting better all the time girl_

_**Mick and Joy:**  
They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the I love you's_  
_But I bet you if they only knew_  
_They will just be jealous of us_  
_They don't know about the up all night's_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about_  
_They don't know about us_

_**Joy:**  
They don't know how special you are_  
_They don't know what you've done to my heart_  
_They can say anything they want_  
_Cause they don't know about us_

_They don't know what we do best_  
_That's between me and you our little secret_

_**Mick:**  
But I wanna tell em_  
_I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

_**Mick and Joy:**  
They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the I love you's_  
_But I bet you if they only knew_  
_They will just be jealous of us_  
_They don't know about the up all night's_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about_  
_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the I love you's_  
_But I bet you if they only knew_  
_They will just be jealous of us_  
_They don't know about the up all night's_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about_  
_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_  
_They don't know about us_

Awww so sweet! I love this song!

Sugar and I walked back onto the stage and I squealed,  
"That was so sweet!"

"Yes it was! Next up is the other one of our new couples, Jerome and Mara!" Sugar exclaimed.

"Or as I like to call them, Jara!" I said quickly.

Jerome and Mara walked onto the stage.

"Hey everybody! We'll be singing 'I Promise You' by Selena Gomez" Mara exclaims as she smiles at Jerome.

Awww.

Mara and Jerome started singing,

_**Mara:**  
I know that my love for you is real_  
_It's something true that we do_  
_Just something natural that I feel_  
_When you walk in the room, when you're near_  
_I feel my heart skip a beat_  
_The whole world disappears_  
_And there's just you and me_  
_Falling head over feet_  
_Let's take a chance together_

_**Mara and Jerome:**_  
_I know [4x]_  
_We gonna make it_  
_'Cause no one else can make me feel_  
_The way that you do_  
_I promise you_  
_I know [4x]_  
_We gonna get there_  
_Today tomorrow and forever_  
_We will stay true_  
_I promise you_

_**Jerome:**  
They say that we're just too young_  
_To know_  
_But I'm sure heart and soul_  
_That I am never letting you go_  
_When it's right it's right_  
_And this is it_  
_'Cause I'm walking on air_  
_Every single time that we kiss_  
_You make the angels sing_  
_You give that songbird wings_  
_You make everything better_

_**Mara and Jerome:**_  
_I know [4x]_  
_We gonna make it_  
_'Cause no one else can make me feel_  
_The way that you do_  
_I promise you_  
_I know [4x]_  
_We gonna get there_  
_Today tomorrow and forever_  
_We will stay true_  
_I promise you_

_I'll never let you down_  
_I'll always hear you out_  
_There is nothing you cannot confide_  
_You listen when I speak_  
_You make my knees go weak_  
_And I just want you by my side_

_I know [4x]_  
_We gonna make it_  
_'Cause no one else can make me feel_  
_The way that you do_  
_I promise you_  
_I know [4x]_  
_We gonna get there_  
_Today tomorrow and forever_  
_We will stay true_  
_I promise you_  
_We gonna make it_  
_I promise you_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_I promise you [3x]_

Awww Jara!

Sugar and I walked back onto the stage to introduce the last couple.

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed.

"And last but certainly not least, Kurt and Blaine! Also known as Klaine!" Sugar exclaimed.

I glanced at her and she said,  
"HA I said before you!"

"Okaaaayyyy" I said.

I then skipped off the stage and hugged Alfie. We sat down on the couch to watch Klaine sing.

Kurt and Blaine walked onto the stage and Blaine said,  
"We'll be singing 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry"

Kurt blushed and said,  
"It's kind of our song"

Awwww!

They started singing, **(A/N: Think the accoustic when it was just Blaine, but now it's both of them!)**

_**Blaine and Kurt:**_  
_You think I'm pretty_  
_Without any makeup on_  
_You think I'm funny_  
_When I tell the punchline wrong_  
_I know you get me_  
_So I let my walls come down, down_  
_Before you met me_  
_I was alright but things_  
_Were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_  
_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I,_  
_will be young forever_

_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_  
_And got drunk on the beach_  
_Got a motel and_  
_Built a fort out of sheets_  
_I finally found you_  
_My missing puzzle piece_  
_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I,_  
_will be young forever_

_Cause you make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look_

_I'm a get your heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_You make me feel_  
_Like a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep _  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_My heart stops _  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So, oh oh_  
_Don't ever look back, no_

_I'm a get your heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

That was so sweet! I love that they slowed it down!

And now that Day 3 of the Talent Show!

**I'm so sorry I took forever! It's just that not many people have been reviewing so it makes me feel like no one is reading! So if you are reading then just press that button and review! It's not that hard!**

**Next chapter is the last day of the Talent Show which is friendship! So if you ever friends that you would like to see sing a song, please tell me!**

**REVIEW! If you don't review then you'll make everyone wait like 2 months... that's a promise. If I don't get 5 reviews then I won't update for a couple months... So press that button!**


	8. Talent Show: Day 4 Groups Part 1

**OMG I am SO so so sorry! I haven't updated this in like FIVE months, almost six. I am soo incredibly sorry! But not many people have been reading it so.. and I didn't know what to write. But now I do! Sort of.. But anyway.. I hope you like the chapter, sorry for the VERY long delay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, House of Anubis or any of the songs used in this chapter.**

* * *

**3rd Person's Pov**

The Glee Club decided to take the Anubis Gang to McKinley High to show them around. They were in the choir room and decided to do the last day of the talent show right here. Well day 1. Everyone figured that lots of people will probably sing with different friends so they decided to split the day in half.

"And then this is where we have Glee" Rachel said.

"We should probably have the talent show in the auditorium instead" Kurt pointed out.

"You're right" Rachel agreed.

Everyone walked into the auditorium.

"So who wants to go first?" Nina asked.

"These are the group performances so there can be as many people in there as you'd like" Mercedes said.

Marley shyly spoke up,  
"I kind of wrote a song..."

"How can you kind of write a song?" Alfie wondered out loud.

"Well I wrote a song.. It's original, obviously. I would like to sing it with Jake, Ryder, Kitty and Unique if that's okay?"

"It's wonderful! Go sing your heart out, girl!" Mercedes smiled at the younger girl.

Marley, Jake, Ryder, Kitty and Unique walked onto the stage.

"This song is called 'Outcast.' I wrote this because the five of us are like the babies of the glee club, but also because being in glee is considered 'social suicide.' We are considered 'outcast' therefore this song has been created."

_**Marley:**_  
_ Who's to say,_  
_ Who's not okay?_  
_The breakaways,_  
_ Will outlast, will outlast_

_**Jake:**_  
_ Sticks and stones,_  
_ Won't break these bones_  
_ They're just some drones,_  
_ To get past, I'll get past_

_**Unique with Jake:**_  
_ Feeling downcast,_  
_ Like an outcast_  
_ Underdogs, it's time to bite back!_

_**Marley and Kitty:**_  
_ We are, we are, we are, (**Marley:** Are!)_  
_ Stronger from every scar, (**Marley:** Scar!)_  
_ Brighter than any star! (**Marley:** Star!)_

_**All:**_  
_ We're the outcast! O-o-outcast!_  
_ There's nothing you can say, (**Marley:** Say!)_  
_ To blow our dreams away! (**Marley:** Away!)_  
_ We rise above the fray! (**Marley:** Fray!)_  
_ We're the outcast! O-o-outcast!_

_**Ryder with Kitty:**_  
_ In this skin, I'm better than,_  
_ I've ever been, so take that, yeah, take that_

_**Jake with Marley:**_  
_ The test of time will show who shines_  
_ It will be mine_  
_ Yeah, the last laugh, the last laugh_

_**Unique with Jake (New Directions):**_  
_ Feel (Feel) ing (Ing) down (Down) cast (Cast), (**Marley:** You're feeling)_  
_ Like (Like) an (An) out (Out) cast (Cast) (**Marley:** Like an outcast)_  
_ Un (Un) der (Der) dogs (Dogs), it's (It's) (**Marley:** Yeah!) time (Time) to_

_**Unique and Jake:**_  
_ It's time to bite back!_

_**Marley with Kitty:**_  
_ We are, we are, we are (**Marley:** Are!)_  
_ Stronger from every scar, (**Marley:** Scar!)_  
_ Brighter than any star! (**Marley:** Star!)_

_**All:**_  
_ We're the outcast! O-o-outcast!_  
_ There's nothing you can say, (**Marley:** Say!)_  
_ To blow our dreams away! (**Marley:** Away!)_  
_ We rise above the fray! (**Marley:** Fray!)_  
_ We're the outcast! O-o-outcast!_

_**Jake and Marley:**_  
_ I'd rather be outrageous than,_

_**Unique and Ryder:**_  
_ Just another dull cliché again!_

_**Jake and Marley:**_  
_ I'd rather be a rainbow than,_

_**Marley and Unique:**_  
_ Just some shade of gray!_

_**Ryder (All):**_  
_ We are, we are, we are (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)_  
_ Stronger from every scar, (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) (**Marley:** Yeah...)_  
_ Brighter than any star (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) (**Marley:** Yeah...)_  
_ The outcast (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)_

_**Jake:** _  
_ The outcast..._

_**All:**_  
_ Oh, whoa, whoa!_  
_ Oh, whoa, whoa!_

_Stronger from every scar!_

_**Kitty and Jake:**_  
_ The outcast! (**Marley:** Outcast!) _  
_ O-o-outcast! (**Marley:** Outcast!)_

_**New Directions:**_  
_ Oh, whoa, whoa!_  
_ Oh, whoa, whoa!_

_**Kitty and Jake:**_  
_ (**Marley:** Oooh!) Brighter than any star! (**Marley:** Oooh!)_  
_ The outcast! O-o-outcast (**Jake:** The outcast...)_

_**All:**_  
_ Oh, whoa, whoa!_  
_ Oh, whoa, whoa!_

_We are, we are, we are, (**Unique:** Yes, we are!)_  
_ The outcast! O-o-outcast!_

As they finished the song, everyone clapped.

"I never knew you could write songs!" Tina told Marley.

"That was amazing!" Rachel added.

"Thank you!" Marley sheepishly said.

"Well whose next?" Kitty asked.

"I think the New Directions should show our new friends exactly how things work around here" Artie said, with Brittany and Sam nodding in agreement.

"Do you guys want to see a little show?" Quinn asked.

"Sure!" Amber nodded, answering for her friends.

"You guys are awesome singers!" Joy quickly said.

"Thank you" the club said, while Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Santana said "I know."

"Would you like to suggest any songs?" Finn asked.

"I have one!" Alfie exclaimed, which made all his friends groan and put their head in their hands. "Some Nights by FUN!"

"That's actually not horrible." Jerome high fived his best friend.

"Oh we did that song back in November! Should everyone have the same parts?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah." Puck nodded. "Any other suggestions?" he asked the Sibuna gang.

"We definitely need to do 'Don't Stop Believing' that is our song" Rachel pointed out.

"And the song that won us Nationals 'Paradise By The Dashboard Light'" Santana added.

"I like the song 'Anything Could Happen' by Ellie Goulding" Mara said.

"'We Got The Beat'!" Amber suggested.

"Can you guys do a mashup of Fly/I Believe We Can Fly?" Fabian asked. "I think those two songs would be pretty cool mashed up."

"Will do, future cousin-in-law!" Finn smiled, ruffling Fabian's hair. When he said 'future cousin-in-law' that caused Fabian and Nina to both blush.

"First we will sing 'Some Nights'" Sugar said.

The New Directions then went onto the stage and started the performance.

_**Blaine with New Directions:**_  
_ Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck_  
_ Some nights, I call it a draw_  
_ Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle_  
_ Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_

_**Jake with New Directions (New Directions):**_  
_ But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_  
_ Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for (Oooooooh)_  
_ What do I stand for? (**Joe with New Directions:** Oh whoa!)_  
_ What do I stand for? (**Joe with New Directions:** Oh whoa!)_

_**Ryder:**_  
_ Most nights, I don't know_  
_ Anymore_

_**Joe with New Directions:**_  
_ Oh_  
_ Oh whoa!_  
_ Oh whoa!_  
_ Oh_  
_ Oh_  
_ Oh whoa!_  
_ Oh whoa!_  
_ Oh_

_**Blaine and Sam:**_  
_ This is it, boys, this is war (**New Directions:** Oh! Oh whoa!)_  
_ What are we waiting for? (**New Directions:** Oh whoa!)_  
_ Why don't we break the rules already? (**New Directions:** Oh)_

_**Ryder and Jake:**_  
_ I was never one to believe the hype (**New Directions:** Oh! Oh whoa!)_  
_ Save that for the black and white (**New Directions:** Oh whoa!)_  
_ I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked (**New Directions:** Oh)_  
_ But here they come again to jack my style_

_**Kitty:**_  
_ That's alright _

_**Marley:** _  
_ That's alright_

_**Kitty:**_  
_ I found a..._

_**Kitty and Marley:**_  
_ ...martyr in my bed tonight_  
_ Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I _  
_ Who I am_  
_ Oh, who am I? _  
_ Hmm_

_**Marley:**_  
_ Who am I? (**Kitty:** Mmm)_  
_ Who am I?_

_**Blaine:**_  
_ Well_

_**Blaine with New Directions:**_  
_ Some nights, I wish that this all would end_  
_ Cause I could use some friends for a change_

_**Ryder with New Directions:**_  
_ And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again_  
_ Some nights, I always win (**Joe with New Directions:** I always win)_

_**Jake with New Directions:**_  
_ But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_  
_ Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for_  
_ Oh_

_**Sam with New Directions:**_  
_ What do I stand for? (**New Directions:** Oh whoa!)_  
_ What do I stand for? (**New Directions:** Oh whoa!)_

_**Sam:**_  
_ Most nights_  
_ I don't know_

_**Marley:**_  
_ Oh come on!_

_**Joe:**_  
_ So this is it?_  
_ I sold my soul for this?_  
_ Washed my hands of that for this? (**Marley:** Oh my my)_  
_ I missed my mom and dad for this? (**Marley:** Oh my)_

_**Tina:**_  
_ (**Marley:** Oh, come on!) When I see stars _  
_ When I see, When I see stars, (**Marley:** Oh, come on)_  
_ That's all they are, when I hear songs (**Marley:** Oh my my)_  
_ They sound like a swan (**Marley:** Oh my)_

_**Ryder:**_  
_ So come on! (**Jake:** Oh, come on!) (**Kitty:** Come on!) (**Marley:** Oh, come on!) _

_**Blaine and Sam:**_  
_ Well, that is it, guys, that is all (**New Directions:** Oh! Oh whoa!)_  
_ Five minutes in and I'm bored again (**New Directions:** Oh whoa!)_  
_ Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands (**New Directions:** Oh)_

_**Jake and Ryder:**_  
_ This one is not for the folks at home (**New Directions:** Oh! Oh whoa!)_  
_ Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go (**New Directions:** Oh whoa!)_  
_ Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? (**New Directions:** Oh)_

_**Kitty:**_  
_ My heart is breaking for my sister _  
_ And the con that she called "love"_  
_ But when I look into my nephew's eyes_

_**Marley:**_  
_ Man, you wouldn't believe_  
_ The most amazing things _  
_ That can come from..._  
_ Some terrible lies, yeah, ah woah!_

_**Kitty:**_  
_ Oh! (**Marley:** Ah, yeah, ah!)_

_**Marley:**_  
_ Oh whoa!_

_**Joe with New Directions:**_  
_ Oh (**Tina:** Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!) (**Kitty:** Oh, whoa)_  
_ Oh whoa! (**Tina:** Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh!) (**Kitty:** Oh, whoa!)_  
_ Oh whoa! (**Tina:** Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa!) (**Kitty:** Haaaah!)_  
_ Oh (**Kitty:** Haah)_  
_ Oh (**Tina:** Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa!) (**Kitty:** Oh!)_  
_ Oh whoa! (**Tina:** Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh!) (**Kitty:** Aaaaah!)_  
_ Oh whoa! (**Tina:** Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa!)_  
_ Oh (**Tina:** Yeah!)_

_**Kitty and Tina:**_  
_ The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream (**New Directions:** Oh! Oh whoa!)_  
_ I just had about you and me (**New Directions:** Oh whoa!)_  
_ I called you up, but we'd both agree (**New Directions:** Oh) (**Marley:** Oh come on!)_

_**Joe:**_  
_ It's for the best you didn't listen (**New Directions:** Oh! Oh whoa!) (**Marley:** Yeah!)_  
_ It's for the best we get our distance, oh! (**New Directions:** Oh whoa! Oh) (**Marley:** Oh come on!)_  
_ It's for the best you didn't listen (**New Directions:** Oh! Oh whoa!) (**Marley:** Oh!)_  
_ It's for the best we get our distance (**New Directions:** Oh whoa! Oh) (**Marley:** Come on!)_

_**Joe with New Directions:**_  
_ Oh_

_**Marley and Joe with New Directions:**_  
_ Oh whoa!_  
_ Oh whoa!_  
_ Oh!_

The Anubis gang clapped. They're really good! They all thought.

"Next we'll do Fly/I Believe I Can Fly" Blaine said as everyone got in their positions. They were reenacting the dance moves from when they did it before.

_**Rachel:**_  
_ I came to win, _  
_ To fight, _  
_ To conquer, _  
_ To thrive_  
_ I came to win, _  
_ To survive, _  
_ To prosper, _  
_ To rise_

_**Rachel with New Directions Girls:**_  
_ To fly..._  
_ To fly..._

_**Santana:**_  
_ Uh, yo, yo_

_**Artie:**_  
_ I used to think that I could not go on_

_**Santana:**_  
_ I wish today it would rain all day_  
_ Maybe that will kinda' make the pain go away_

_**Artie:**_  
_ And life was nothing but an awful song_

_**Santana:**_  
_ They got their guns out aiming at me_  
_ But I become neo when they aiming at me_

_**Blaine (New Directions):**_  
_ (If I can see it)_  
_ Me, me, me against them_  
_ Me against enemies, me against friends_  
_ (Then I can do it)_  
_ Somehow they both seem to become one_  
_ A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood_  
_ (If I just believe it)_  
_ They start coming and I start rising_  
_ Must be surprising, I'm just surmising_  
_ (There's nothing to it)_

_**Blaine and Santana:**_  
_ I win, thrive, soar,_  
_ Higher, higher, higher_  
_ More fire_

_**Rachel:**_  
_ I came to win _

_**Rachel and Santana:**_  
_ To fight, _  
_ To conquer, _  
_ To thrive_  
_ I came to win, _  
_ To survive, _  
_ To prosper, _  
_ To rise_

_**Finn with New Directions:**_  
_ I believe I can (**with Rachel and New Directions Girls:** fly...)_  
_ I believe I can touch the sky_  
_ I believe I can (**with Rachel and New Directions Girls:** fly...)_  
_ I believe I can touch the sky_

_**Artie:**_  
_ See, I was on the verge of breakin' down_

_**Santana:**_  
_ Paint they own pictures, then they crop me in_  
_ But I will remain where the top begins_

_**Artie:**_  
_ Sometimes, silence can seem so loud_

_**Santana:**_  
_ I am not a word, _  
_ I am not a line_  
_ I am not a girl _  
_ That can ever be defined_

_**Blaine (New Directions):**_  
_ (If I can see it) _  
_ I hear the criticism loud and clear_  
_ That is how I know that the time is near_  
_ (Then I can do it)_  
_ See we become alive in a time of fear_  
_ And I ain't got no motherfickle time to spare_  
_ (If I just believe it)_  
_ Cry my eyes out for days upon days_  
_ Such a heavy burden placed upon me_  
_ (There's nothing to it)_

_**Blaine and Santana:**_  
_ But when you go hard your nay's become yay's_  
_ Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's_

_**Rachel:**_  
_ I came to win _

_**Rachel and Santana:**_  
_ To fight,_  
_ To conquer, _  
_ To thrive_  
_ I came to win, _  
_ To survive, _  
_ To prosper, _  
_ To rise_

_**Finn with New Directions:**_  
_ I believe I can (**with Rachel and New Directions Girls:** fly...) (**Mercedes:** Fly)_  
_ I believe I can touch the sky (**Mercedes:** Ooh, yeah)_  
_ I believe I can (**with Rachel and New Directions Girls:** fly...)_  
_ I believe I can touch (**with Mercedes:** the sky) (**Mercedes:** Yeah)_

_**Finn:**_  
_ I believe I can fly (**Mercedes:** Fly)_

_**Artie (Rachel with New Directions Girls):**_  
_ (Get ready for it, get ready for it)_  
_ Then I can be it (Get ready for it, I came to win)_  
_ If I just believe it (Get ready for it)_  
_ There's nothing to it _  
_ (**Rachel and Mercedes with New Directions Girls:** Get ready for it!)_

_**Artie and New Directions Boys:**_  
_ I believe I can (**with Rachel and New Directions Girls:** fly...) _  
_ (**Mercedes:** Oh!)_

_**Finn and New Directions:**_  
_ I believe I can touch the sky (**Mercedes:** Sky!)_  
_ I think about it (**Rachel and New Directions Girls:** Fly...)_  
_ Every night and day (**Mercedes:** Oh woah)_  
_ Spread my wings and fly away (**Mercedes:** Ooh)_

_**Artie with New Directions (New Directions):**_  
_ (I can fly!) I believe I can soar (**Rachel and New Directions Girls:** Fly...)_  
_ (**Mercedes:** Get ready for it) (I can fly!)_  
_ I see me runnin' through that open door_  
_ (**Mercedes:** Get ready for it! Fly!) (I can fly!)_

_**Finn with New Directions (New Directions):**_  
_ I believe I can (**with Rachel and New Directions Girls:** fly...) (I can fly!)_  
_ (**Mercedes:** Get ready for it!)_

_**Artie:**_  
_ Whoo_  
_ I believe I can fly_  
_ I believe I can (**Mercedes:** Oohh!)_

_**Artie with Finn, Rachel and New Directions:**_  
_ Fly_

Next, they began 'Anything Could Happen.'

_**Marley (New Directions Girls):**  
Eeh, ee, eeh, ee-eeh,  
Eeh, ee, eeh, ee-eeh,  
Eeh, ee, eeh, ee-eeh,  
Eeh, ee-eeh, ee, (Haa!)_

_Stripped to the waist_  
_We fall into the river_  
_Cover your eyes_  
_So you don't know the secret_  
_I've been trying to hide,_

_**Marley with New Directions Girls:**_  
_We held our breath,_  
_To see our names are written_  
_On the wreck of '86_  
_That was the year_  
_I knew the panic was over_

_**Marley:**_  
_Yeah, since we found out_  
_Since we found out_  
_That_

_**Marley with New Directions:**_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could_

_**New Directions:**_  
_Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo,_  
_Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo,_  
_Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo,_  
_Oo, oo-oo, oo,_  
_Oo-oo, Haa!_

_Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo,_  
_Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo,_  
_Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo,_  
_Oo, oo-oo, oo,_  
_Oo-oo, Haa!_

_**Artie (New Directions):**_  
_After the war,_  
_We said we'd fight together (Oo oo oo-oo, oo oo oo-oo)_  
_I guess we thought_  
_That's just what humans do (Oo oo oo-oo)_  
_Letting darkness grow_  
_As if we need its palette_  
_And we need its colour (Oo oo oo-oo)_

_But now I've seen it through_  
_And now I know the truth_  
_That_

_**Artie with New Directions:**_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could_

_**New Directions:**_  
_Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo,_  
_Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo,_  
_Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo,_  
_Oo, oo-oo, oo,_  
_Oo-oo, Haa!_

_Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo,_  
_Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo,_  
_Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo,_  
_Oo, oo-oo, oo,_  
_Oo-oo, Haa!_

_**Jake (with New Directions):**_  
_Baby, I'll give you everything you need_  
_I'll give you everything you need_  
_Oh! I'll give you everything you need_  
_(But I don't think I need) you_

_**Marley (New Directions Girls):**_  
_Stripped to the waist_  
_We fall into the river (Oo oo oo-oo, oo oo oo-oo)_  
_Cover your eyes_  
_So you don't know the secret (Oo oo oo-oo)_  
_I've been trying to hide_

_**Marley with New Directions Girls (New Directions Girls):**_  
_We held our breath_  
_To see our names are written (Oo oo oo-oo)_  
_On the wreck of '86_  
_That was the year_  
_I knew the panic was over (Oo oo oo-oo)_

_**Marley:**_  
_Yeah, since we found out_  
_Since we found out_  
_That_

_**Marley with New Directions:**_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could_

_**New Directions:**_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be!_  
_I know it's gonna be!_  
_I know it's gonna be!_  
_I know it's gonna be!_

_**Marley:**_  
_Hoah whaaa!_

_**New Directions (Marley):**_  
_Oo, oo, oo, (Ooo haaaaa) oo-oo,_  
_Oo, oo, (Hey, hey) oo, oo-oo,_  
_Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo,_  
_(Ooo-oo) Haa!_

_**Marley with New Directions:**_  
_But I don't think I need you!_

_**New Directions (Marley):**_  
_Oo, oo, oo, (Dooo haaay) oo-oo,_  
_Oo, oo, (Ooo-oo) oo, oo-oo,_  
_Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo,_  
_(Dooo) Haa!_

_**Marley with New Directions:**_  
_But I don't think I need you!_

_**New Directions (Marley):**_  
_Oo, oo, oo, (Dohoo) oo-oo,_  
_Oo, oo, (Ha, hey) oo, oo-oo,_  
_Oo, oo, (Ha-a, ha) oo, oo-oo,_  
_Haa!_

_**Marley with New Directions:**_  
_But I don't think I need you!_

_**New Directions (Marley):**_  
_Oo, oo, oo, (Dooo ahaaaha!) oo-oo,_  
_Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo,_  
_Oo, oo, (Doo ahaa!) oo, oo-oo_

_**Marley with New Directions:**_  
_But I don't think I need you!_

_**New Directions:**_  
_Haa ah ah ah ah ah..._

Next they started singing 'We Got The Beat.'

_**Rachel:**_  
_ See the people walking down the street_  
_ Fall in line just watching all their feet_  
_ They don't know where they wanna go_

_**Rachel with New Directions:**_  
_ But they're walking in time_  
_ They got the beat_  
_ They got the beat_  
_ They got the beat_  
_ Yeah, they got the beat_

_**Santana:**_  
_ All the kids just getting out of school_  
_ They can't wait to hang out and be cool_  
_ Hang around 'til quarter after twelve_

_**Santana with New Directions:**_  
_ That's when they fall in line_  
_ They got the beat_  
_ They got the beat_  
_ Kids got the beat_  
_ Yeah, kids got the beat_

_**Brittany:**_  
_ Go-go music really makes us dance_  
_ Do the pony puts us in a trance_  
_ Do watusi just give us a chance_

_**Brittany with New Directions:**_  
_ That's when we fall in line, 'cuz_  
_ We got the beat_  
_ We got the beat_  
_ We got the beat_  
_ Yeah, we got it_

_**New Directions:**_  
_ We got the beat_  
_ We got the beat_  
_ We got the beat_

_**Santana (New Directions):**_  
_ Everybody, get on your feet (We got the beat)_

_**Brittany (New Directions):**_  
_ We know you can dance to the beat (We got the beat)_

_**Rachel (New Directions):**_  
_ Jumpin' get down (We got the beat)_

_**Rachel, Santana and Brittany:**_  
_ Round and round and round_  
_ Whoooo!_

_**Brittany (New Directions):**_  
_ We got the beat (We got the beat)_  
_ We got the beat (We got the beat)_

_**Rachel:**_  
_ We got the beat_

_**Santana (New Directions):**_  
_ We got the beat (We got the beat)_

_**Rachel:**_  
_ Whooo!_  
_ We got the beat!_

_**Rachel and New Directions:**_  
_ We got the beat_

Next they sang 'Paradise By The Dashboard Light'

_**Finn:**_  
_Well, I remember every little thing_  
_As if it happened only yesterday_  
_Parking by the lake_  
_And there was not another car in sight_  
_And I never had a girl_  
_Looking any better than you did_  
_And all the kids at school_  
_They were wishing they were me that night_

_**Puck with New Directions:**_  
_And now our bodies are oh so close and tight_  
_It never felt so good, it never felt so right_

_**Kurt (and Blaine in show Version) with New Directions:**_  
_And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife_  
_Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife_

_**Blaine:**_  
_C'mon! (**Mike:** Hold tight!)_  
_Oh c'mon! (**Mike:** Hold tight!)_

_**Santana with Brittany with New Directions:**_  
_Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night_

_**Blaine and Kurt with New Directions:**_  
_I can see paradise by the dashboard light_

_**Finn:**_  
_Though it's cold and lonely in the_

_**Finn with New Directions:**_  
_Deep dark_

_**Finn and Mercedes with New Directions:**_  
_Night!_

_**Mercedes with New Directions:**_  
_In the deep dark night_

_**Finn:**_  
_Paradise by the_

_**Finn and Mercedes with New Directions:**_  
_Dashboard light_

_**Finn and Puck:**_  
_We're gonna go all the way tonight_  
_We're gonna go all the way_  
_And tonight's the night_

_**Finn, Puck and Blaine:**_  
_We're gonna go all the way tonight_  
_We're gonna go all the way_  
_And tonight's the night_

_**Finn, Puck, Blaine and Brittany:**_  
_We're gonna go all the way tonight_  
_We're gonna go all the way_  
_And tonight's the night_

_** Finn, Puck, Blaine, Brittany and Mercedes with New Directions:**_  
_We're gonna go all the way tonight_  
_We're gonna go all the way_  
_And tonight's the night_

_**Rachel:**_  
_Stop right there (**Mercedes:** Night!)_  
_I gotta know right now_  
_Before we go any further_  
_Do you love me?_  
_Will you love me forever?_  
_Do you need me?_  
_Will you never leave me?_  
_Will you make me so happy_  
_For the rest of my life?_  
_Will you take me away_  
_And will you make me your wife?_

_**Finn:**_  
_Let me sleep on it (**New Directions:** Sleep on it)_  
_Baby, baby let me sleep on it (**New Directions:** Sleep on it)_  
_Let me sleep on it_  
_And I'll give you an answer in the morning_

_**Rachel:**_  
_I gotta know right now_  
_Do you love me? (**New Directions:** Do you, do you love me?)_  
_Will you love me forever?_  
_Do you need me? (**New Directions:** Do you, do you need me?)_  
_Will you never leave me?_  
_Will you make me so happy (**New Directions:** Will you never leave me)_  
_For the rest of my life?_  
_Will you take me away (**New Directions:** Do you, do you, do you)_  
_And will you make me your wife?_

_**Rachel with New Directions:**_  
_Do you love me?_

_**Rachel:**_  
_Will you love me forever?_

_**Finn with New Directions Boys:**_  
_Let me sleep on it_

_**Rachel with New Directions Girls:**_  
_Will you love me forever?_

_**Finn with New Directions Boys:**_  
_Let me sleep on it_

_**Rachel with New Directions Girls:**_  
_Will you love me forever_

_**Finn (with New Directions):**_  
_I couldn't take it any longer_  
_Lord I was crazed_  
_And when the feeling came upon me_  
_Like a tidal wave_  
_I started (swearing to my god)_  
_And on my (mother's) grave_  
_That I would (love you to the end of time)_  
_I swore I would (love you to the end of time)_

_**New Directions:**_  
_Ah, aah, aaah_

_**Finn with New Directions:**_  
_So now I'm praying for the end of time_  
_To hurry up and arrive_  
_'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you_  
_I don't think that I can really survive_  
_I'll never break my promise or forget my vow_

_**Finn:**_  
_But God only knows what I can do right now!_

_**Finn with New Directions:**_  
_I'm praying for the end of time_  
_It's all that I can do (**Mercedes:** All that I can do!)_  
_Prayin' for the end of time_  
_So I can end my time with you! (**Mercedes:** You! Yeah!)_

_**Finn with New Directions (Rachel):**_  
_It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)_  
_And it was so much better than it is today. (**Mercedes:** Is today!) (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)_  
_It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)_  
_And it was so much better than it is today. (**Mercedes:** Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)_  
_It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)_  
_And it was so much better than it is today. (**Mercedes:** Oooh!) (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)_

_**Finn and Rachel with New Directions:**_  
_Felt so right!_  
_Felt so good!_  
_Paradise! (**Mercedes:** Paradise, yeah!)_

Finally they performed the song that is known as 'Their song.'

**Finn:**  
Just a small town girl  
Living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere

_**Rachel:**_  
_ Just a city boy _  
_ Born and raised in South Detroit_  
_ He took the midnight train going anywhere_

_**Puck:**_  
_ A singer in a smoky room_

_**Santana:**_  
_ A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_**Puck and Santana:**_  
_ For a smile they can share the night_  
_ It goes on and on and on and on_

_**Rachel, Finn and Artie:**_  
_ Strangers waiting _  
_ Up and down the boulevard_  
_ Their shadows _  
_ Searching in the night_  
_ Streetlight_  
_ People _  
_ Living just to find emotion_  
_ Hiding somewhere in the night_

_**Kurt:**_  
_ Workin' hard to get my fill_  
_ Everybody wants a thrill_

_**Kurt and Finn:**_  
_ Payin' anything to roll the dice _  
_ Just one more time_

_**Santana:**_  
_ Some will win_

_**Santana and Puck:**_  
_ Some will lose_  
_ Some are born to sing the Blues_

_**Mercedes and Artie:**_  
_ Oh, the movie never ends_  
_ It goes on and on and on and on_

_ Strangers waiting _  
_ Up and down the boulevard_  
_ Their shadows _  
_ Searching in the night_  
_ Streetlight _  
_ People _  
_ Living just to find emotion_  
_ Hiding somewhere in the night_

_**Mercedes:**_  
_ Don't stop!_

_**Rachel and Finn with New Directions:**_  
_ Don't stop believin'_

_**Rachel and Finn:**_  
_ Hold on to that feelin'_

_**Rachel and Finn with New Directions:**_  
_ Streetlights_  
_ People (**Mercedes:** Yeah!) _

_ Don't stop believin'_

_**Rachel and Finn:**_  
_ Hold on to that feeling (**Mercedes:** Yeah!)_

_**Rachel and Finn with New Directions:**_  
_ Streetlights _  
_ People_

_**Rachel, Mercedes and Finn with New Directions:**_  
_ Don't stop!_

When they finished, the Anubis kids all gave them a standing ovation. They were amazed by the performance.

"That was awesome!" Amber squealed. "It looks so fun!"

"Don't get any ideas, Amber" Mick joked.

"Thank you." The New Directions all said.

"It's getting kind of late, we should all head home. Tomorrow we can finish up the Group Performances." Finn said.

"Wait! We should invite everyone over for a sleepover!" Amber suggested.

"Yeah!" all the New Directions girls nodded.

"Guys don't do sleepovers" Eddie said.

"Yeah, my mom and Burt are out of town for the night-" Finn tried to say but Puck interrupted him,  
"That'll work! We'll have a party! Get out the booze and have fun!"

"That's not what I meant-" nobody heard Finn as they were all cheering. "Okay, fine! We'll have a party but it has to be just us, and nobody get too drunk as my parents will be back in the morning. Now who's getting the alcohol?"

* * *

**I really hope you like this chapter :) Again so sorry about the incredibly long delay.**

**Next chapter: The party/sleepover! They will play Truth or Dare. Please suggest some.**

**Now lets all take a moment of silence for Cory. I know its been over a month since his passing but its still heartbreaking :( I cried my eyes out during Lea's speech at the TCAs. I mean you could literally see her breaking, wanting to break down and cry right there, but she stayed strong for us. He will always be loved, and never forgotten. Rest in peace, little angel.**


End file.
